L'éternité pour vivre , l'éternité pour aimer
by katiedu946
Summary: Après le départ d'Edward dans tentation , Bella accouche de Renesmé, 75 ans après elle retourne a Forks avec sa fille et sa soeur. Que se passerait-il si elle revoyait quelques ancienne connaissance. chapitre pas très long vue que poster chaque semaines.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue **_

Bonjour, je m'appel Isabella Marie Swan mais je préfère que l'on m'appel Bella et je vais vous raconter comment ma vie à changer depuis le départ de l'homme que j'aime.

Mais avant tout faisons un rapide retour en arrière pour vous rafraichir la mémoire.

J'ai quitté Phœnix et ma mère, René, pour qu'elle puisse suivre l'amour de sa vie, Phil, joueur de base balle, dans ses voyages et je suis allé vivre chez mon père, Charlie.

Mon père est le shérif d'une ville paumé du nom de Forks, ville ou il pleut pratiquement tout les jours de l'année.

Cette ville a changé ma vie car j'y aie rencontré mon âme sœur, du nom d'Edward Cullen, mais il fut aussi mon bourreau. J'aimais les Cullen comme ma seconde famille.

Rapide description : Alice, ma meilleure amie, une petite brune, cheveux en pic, pile électrique, fan de mode et de shoping pour mon plus grand malheur et elle voit l'avenir. Jasper compagnon d'Alice, assez distant, blond, de taille moyenne, ressent les émotions et peut les contrôler. Emmet, grand baraqué aux allures de brute, brun, blague pourris mais amusant quand même, protecteur, tout le contraire de ce que l'on pourrait penser a première vue. Rosalie, grande blonde, aux allures hautaine, Très distante, (je ne la connais que très peu) et compagne d'Emmet. Edward, Apollon, cheveux cuivré, doux, protecteur, beau, qui peut lire dans les pensée (sauf les mienne). Carlisle, grand, blond, docteur, et père de la famille. Esmé, grande, gentille, maternelle, douce, et mère de la famille. Ils sont tous d'une extrême beauté.

Vous devez me prendre pour une folle, pouvoir, beauté, et enfant qui s'aime. Sauf que j'ai oublié de vous donner une information, les Cullen sont des vampires, et oui les vampires existent, mais ils ne sont pas tels que les comptes les désignent, et les Cullen sont des vampires végétariens.

Explication : les vampires ont tous : beautée, vitesse, force, un besoin de sang humain, ils ne meurent pas a la lumière mais brillent comme des diamants, ils ne vieillissent pas, et gardent le même âge que lors de leur transformation, ils sont fait pour plaire aux humains et ont des fois développer des pouvoir suite a leur personnalité humaine d'autres fois.

Un vampire végétarien ne se nourris que de sang animal.

Après toutes ces explications, revenons à nos moutons, donc je vous disais que je suis tombé amoureuse d'un vampire et voulant aller plus loin dans notre relation je lui avais fait promettre de me prendre le jour de mes 18 ans. Donc après un petit accident (Jasper a voulut me mordre mais a été arrêté a temps), nous somme allé dans notre clairière et avons fait l'amour, ce fut la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Seulement trois jours après, il me quittait et partait avec sa famille.

Je m'étais enfuit a cause d'un événement, j'étais enceinte et mon bébé, étant mi-vampire avait besoin de sang, que je réussissais à voler a la banque de sang. Trois semaines après ma nuit d'amour, j'accouchais d'une petite fille. J'avais réussit à tenir le coup et après mon accouchement dans les bois, lorsque j'étais partis faire des courses pour moi, en ayant laissé ma fille a une nounou, je rencontrais Victoria, la femme d'un vampire qu'avait tué les Cullen pour me protéger, elle me transformait, pour que je puisse connaitre l'éternité sans mon amour. Après une nuit de souffrance, normalement ma souffrance aurait du durer trois jour mais celle-ci ne dura que 24 heures, après avoir chassé, je rentrais, pris ma fille et partis sur la route.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ma vie 75 ans après**_

Je vis désormais avec ma famille. Ma fille, Rénesmé, pour ses deux mères, a arrêté sa croissance à 18 ans. Et il y avait Leïla, que Néssie et moi considérions comme notre sœur, elle était elle aussi demi-vampire. Aujourd'hui nous revenions a Forks, j'y avais emmené ma famille, car je devais affronter mon passé et que je devais emmener Nessie voir la tombe de son grand père. Pour pouvoir rester le plus longtemps possible dans une ville, nous devions y arriver tôt, donc nous refaisions le lycée à chaque fois.

J'avais acheté une villa, toute fois pas aussi grande que celle des Cullen, mais assez grande pour nous. Elle possédais trois chambres, avec chacune sa salle de bain, une cuisine, qui ne nous serais pas utile, un salon avec les tout derniers jeux sortis récemment, et une salle a mangé qui ne nous servais pas a grand choses elle non plus, a part pour mettre en évidence mon violon, la guitare de Leïla et le piano a queue de Renesmé (je pense qu'elle tenait son amour pour cet instrument de son père).Notre maison était reculé dans les bois pour que personne ne puisse nous voir et que nous puissions vivre sans avoir a jouer la comédie. Elle était donc remplie de baie vitrée pour que nous puissions à tout moment nous échapper par la fenêtre pour aller chasser.

Après avoir passé le samedi à ranger et tout dépoussiérer je décidais qu'il était temps de rendre visite à la tombe de Charlie :

« - Ma chérie nous devons y aller

- Aller voir grand père ?

- Oui… »

Nous dîmes au revoir à Leïla et nous partîmes en vue du seul cimetière de Forks dans ma Chevrolet décapotable bleu-marine métalliser. Je savais que Leïla et Néssie se faisait du soucie pour moi car elles connaissaient toute mon histoire dans cette ville, et elles avaient vue ma détresse lors de notre emménagement mais comme je ne pouvais pas les en empêcher alors je faisais avec.

Une fois arrivé je me mis à chercher la tombe de Charlie Swan et quand je vis la pierre tombale totalement fleuri, je fus vraiment surprise :

« - mais qui … qui a bien pu fleurir autant la tombe de mon père »

Je fus rapidement submerger par une vague de tristesse, je vis la réalité en face, plus jamais je ne verrais ma famille vivante et sans que je ne pu ma contrôler je me mis à sangloter et a verser des larmes de sang, ce ne fus que Néssie qui me sortis de mes songe

_**POV RENESME**_

Nous venions d'arriver au cimetière, après avoir cherché et trouver la tombe de mon grand père, je vis de la surprise et de l'incompréhension sur le visage de ma mère et je compris pourquoi lorsqu'elle dit :

« - Mais qui…qui a bien pu fleurir autant la tombe de mon père ? »

Après ses mots, une grande tristesse l'envahi et je la vie versée quelque larmes de sang , je savais cela possible pour les vampires tristes a un point inimaginable mais je ne l'avais encore jamais vue se produire devant moi.

Une demi-heure plus tard je ne pouvais plus la voir dans cet état et je décidais de la relever quelque peu et lui dit :

« - Maman je sais qu'il faut arroser les plante mais je doute que des larmes de sang leurs soit utile.

Tentai-je vainement afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Puis elle répondit :

« -C'est vrai ma chérie (séchant ses larmes), papa je te présente ma fille, Renesmé, il est vrai que tu ne l'a pas connu de ton vivant, mais je pense avoir bien fait son éducation et j'espère que tu veillera sur elle de la ou tu es.

- Bonjour, grand père (je na savais pas trop quoi dire)

Au bout de deux heures, nous rentrâmes à la maison, j'avais bien vue que notre viré au cimetière avait chamboulé ma mère, d'ailleurs le retour se fit dans un tels silence que je l'aurais de toute manière remarquer, voir ma mère dans cet état me déprimait mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Les seules fois ou elle était dans cet état était les fois ou elle pensait a sa famille ou a mon père, d'ailleurs, je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner d'avoir abandonné ma mère en lui ayant dit autant de choses cruel alors que la veille il lui jurait son amour. Il lui avait gâché son bonheur, la condamnant à souffrir de son amour perdu pour l'éternité et c'est a cause de cela que je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner, ma mère ne méritait pas cela

_**POV BELLA**_

Il est vrai que de voir la tombe de mon père m'avait pas mal secoué mais une chose m'intriguai, qui avait donc fleuris la tombe de mon père puisque toute ma famille était maintenant décédé.

Une fois arrivée à la maison je pris mon violon et m'enfermait dans ma chambre celui-ci, j'avais appris à en jouer car son son m'avait littéralement envoûté. Lorsque j'en jouais, cela ma permettait de m'évader ou de réfléchir plus sereinement, c'était selon ce que je voulais, et là, je préférais nettement m'évader et ne plus penser à quoi que ce soit.

Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin que Leïla et Néssie vinrent me chercher pour une journée shopping entre fille, ou plutôt une journée torture entre fille, je pense que ma sœur et ma fille se serait parfaitement bien entendu avec Alice. Selon mes deux bourreaux, la rentrer de demain exigeais de refaire notre garde de robe. Du point de vue de Leïla, s'il fallait que l'on soit remarqué au lycée, autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison.

Après avoir fait Seattle, la plus grande ville proche de Forks, en long en large et en travers, elles me laissaient enfin rentrer, nous étions parties a 8h00 et nous ne revenions qu'a 19h00 du soir, je ne pensais pas qu'un vampire pouvait être laminé mais elles m'avaient épuisé et je me dis donc qu'une partie de chasse s'imposait, autant ne pas faire de bêtise le premiers jour de classe, j'allais ressortir lorsque je dis :

« - Je vais chasser, quelqu'un veut venir ?

- MOI

Elles avaient répondus en même temps

- Alors, on y va en famille à ce que je vois »

Elles me sourirent et nous partîmes en direction des bois, elles se faisaient du souci pour moi et je le savais, donc pour qu'elles arrêtent je devais être la plus normale possible

Nous partîmes donc en direction des bois, chacune de son côté. Après deux heures de chasse et notre soif assouvit, on s'était donner rendez-vous pour rentrer ensemble comme nous le faisions à chaque fois. Une fois toutes réunis nous nous mîmes en route mais avant que nous ayons pu faire quelques pas nous sentîmes des odeurs inconnu, et c'est la qu'ils apparurent…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Retrouvailles inattendus**_

C'est la qu'ils apparurent, six grand loup énorme nous encerclant. Nous nous étions mis en position de défense, prêtent à attaquer. Les loups se mirent à grogner puis se stoppèrent net, ils firent une haie, laissant passer deux autre loups, un grand et magnifique loup roux et un autre loup au pelage d'une couleur sable, un peu en retrait. Ils me rappelaient quelqu'un mais mes souvenirs d'humaine restaient tout de même assez flous. Le loup roux s'avança, me dévisagea, regarda ma famille puis lança un regard noir a un loup qui venait de grogner, puis il alla vers les bois et un humain revint quelque minutes plus tard. L'humain s'avança et c'est la que je vis son visage :

- Jacob ?

- Bel…Bella ?

Nous voyant comme cela, les loups s'était retransformé et ma famille s'était détendu, tout en restant sur leur gardes et c'est ainsi que je pus reconnaître Seth

- Seth ?

- Bella ?

- Les garçons sans vouloir vous vexé je trouve que vous puez

- On pourrait te retourner le compliment, me dit Seth

- Mais Bella Co…comment, pourquoi, quand ?

- Du calme Jake une question à la fois »

- Jacob tu nous explique pourquoi on est passé du mode attaque à une discussion avec ces sangsues demanda un jeune indien a coté de Jacob

Toute ma famille commençait a se poser des questions ainsi que la meute de Jacob, d'ailleurs que faisait il ici, il était censé être mort depuis assez longtemps maintenant c'est à ce moment que ma fille me demanda :

- Maman c'est qui eux ?

- Et la sangsue parle mieux de nous, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, dit l'un d'eux

- Jake si ton amis insulte ou parle encore une fois de ma fille comme ça, je t'assure que j'en fais de la patté pour chien.

- Jaden stop, attendez que je vous explique

- Bella j'ai bien entendu ? Tu as dit ta fille s'exclama Seth

- Oui, les garçons je vous présente Renesmé ma fille

- Bella ne me dit pas que c'est ce Cullen qui

- Jake s'il te plaît ne me demande pas les détails, et oui Nessie est bien la fille d'Edward, de qui d'autres voudrait tu qu'elle soit ?

- Et vous vous êtes des loups ? demandais-je encore sous le choc

- Ouai et toi un …vampire, répondit Jack

- Comme tu peux le voir

- Et eux c'est ? demanda

- Je te présente Leïla, ma sœur et Nessie ma fille, aux yeux humains nous sommes émancipées et je te le dis maintenant avant tout quiproquo, ce n'est pas eux qui m'ont transformé

- Leïla, Nessie, je vous présente mon meilleur amis Jacob et mon autre amis Seth

- Tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'il devait être mort tes amis ? Demanda Leïla elle semblait être attirée par les loups cela devait surement être du a sa curiosité qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être curieuse pensais-je mais elle n'avait pas tort sur sa question.

- Oui et d'ailleurs, pourquoi vous êtes vivant tous les deux ?

- Merci, nous aussi on est heureux de te revoir, dis Seth avec un air penné

- Seth, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire

- Je sais et la raison est que les loups ne vieillissent plus a partir de 18 ans tant qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé leur imprégnation, leur moitié et après ils vieillissent en fonction de celle-ci

- Ah et donc vous êtes célibataires? continuais-je

- Oui et a ton tour qui t'a fait devenir…heu Immortelle questionna Jake

- Victoria et si jamais je la trouve je lui arrache la tête

- Désoler pour ta vengeance mais c'est déjà fait, on l'a attrapé alors qu'elle essayait de s'enfuir vers le nord, Sam en a fait de la pâtée

- Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, et Leah sont mort ?

- Oui nous sommes les seuls survivants

- Mais voici Tyler, le fils de Leah, donc le neveu de Seth, Simon, le fils de Paul et Josh le fils de Jared

Il les avait désigné un a un en les présentant puis il se tourna vers eux

- Les amis je vous présente une amie de longue dates, Bella, je la croyais morte mais elle s'est faite transformé, c'est ma meilleur amie.

Je remarquais que lorsqu'il avait vue Leïla Seth avait fait la même tête que Jacob lorsque celui-ci avait vu Nessie la même tête que j'avais quand j'étais avec Edward. En plus elles n'avaient pas l'air indifférentes a leurs charmes cela risquait d'être assez étrange pensais-je mais il se faisait tard ou tôt sa dépend de comment on le voit et il fallait que l'on rentre pour pouvoir se préparer à aller au lycée

Les garçons, on se verra plus tard, pour le moment on doit aller au lycée

J'entendis Simon grogner

- Bella nous avions fait un pacte avec les Cullen et j'aimerais que toi et ta famille le signez aussi, celui-ci stipule que nous ne vous attaquerons pas si vous respectez nos territoire et que vous ne mordez aucun humain et plein d'autre clause que nous verrons plus tard

Un rapide coup d'œil a ma famille me suffit et je leurs dit

- C'est d'accord mais on verra cela une autre fois, la nous devons vraiment y aller

- Samedi 14h00 sur la côte ?

- OK

Et nous partîmes en direction de la maison, une fois arrivé, je ne pus éviter les filles et la curiosité dévorante de celles-ci , donc je leurs racontait mon histoire avec Jacob, de ma vieille camionnette jusqu'aux histoires des sangs froid comme il nous appelait et aussi de mes recherches sur notre espèce tout en disant que c'est lui qui m'avait mise sur la voie de la vérité .Puis je leurs dis que la suite elles la connaissait vue qu'elle faisait partis de mon histoire avec Edward et que pour le moment je n'avais pas envie de ma remémoré cette période ce quelle comprirent immédiatement. Nessie avait insisté pour prendre son coupé sport rouge métallisé et nous n'avion pas réussit à la faire changé d'avis donc nous avions finis par cédé et nous voila en route pour le Forks High school.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Une rentré mouvementé**_

Nous arrivâmes sur le parking et comme d'habitude tout le monde nous regardais, mais nous nous y étions habitué, nous allâmes chercher nos feuilles et arrivâmes juste a l'heure pour notre prochain cour. Pour le lycée, nous étions les sœurs Swift, émanciper suite à la mort de nos parent dans un accident de voiture. Je ne partageais que la biologie avancé avec Nessie et L'anglais avec Leïla, d'ailleurs celle-ci nous avait évité les cours de sport en étant allé voir un docteur a la clinique et en ayant utilisée son pouvoir sur lui. Nous avions toutes des pouvoirs dans ma famille, Leïla, elle pouvait ou faire dire n'importe quoi a une personne ou leurs faire dire la vérité, heureusement que son pouvoir ne marchait pas sur moi, car mes pouvoirs était d'avoir un bouclier mentale ainsi qu'un bouclier physique et enfin ma fille Renesmé pouvait communiquer avec vous en vous touchant et pouvais aussi vous bloquer, figer de façons a ce que vous ne puissiez plus vous mouvoir.

J'avais en première heure littérature, puis anglais avec Leïla et enfin 2 heures d'histoire. Je me dirigeais donc vers mon cour et alla voir mon professeur. Dans toute les villes ou nous allions, c'était toujours la même chose, on arrivait, se présentait au professeur, toutes la classe nous dévisageais et les profs était étonné de notre niveau, il faut dire que faire plus de vingt fois la même chose tout en ayant une mémoire vampirique, ça aide à retenir les cours. Toute la mâtiné, les élèves ne cessait de dire que nous leurs ressemblions, mais je ne voyais pas de qui ils parlaient. Il faudrait que Nessie, ma sœur et moi en parlions.

Après l'histoire, je me rendis au réfectoire pour rejoindre ma famille et pour leurs parler de ce que j'avais entendu, toujours dans mes pensée, je pris un plateau pour faire mine de et je m'apprêtais à rejoindre ma famille lorsque je le vis, toujours aussi beau, lui et sa famille, tous les 5 assit a leurs tables habituels. Lorsque je les vis je partis m'asseoir avec ma famille, de peur d'affronter leurs regards. Elles, elles mangeaient car elles en avaient besoin mais quand je m'assis à leurs tables, elles s'arrêtèrent net.

C'est Leïla qui osât briser le silence qui s'était installé :

« - tu as vu, il y a d'autre vampire, je les ai sentis en sortant de mon derniers cours

- oui et leurs visage me dit qu'elle que chose mais je ne vois pas ou j'aurais pu les rencontrer

Je déniais enfin ouvrir la bouche :

_ Nessie, si tu as cette impression c'est parce que je t'ai tellement parlé d'eux que tu arrive à les reconnaître.

Je savais pertinemment qu'ils nous écoutaient mais décidais de faire comme si de rien n'était.

_ Mais Bella de quoi tu parle ? me demanda Leïla

- Ce sont les Cullen »

Elles eurent des têtes tellement surprise que dans d'autres circonstance j'aurais explosé de rire. Mais là je ne pouvais que les comprendre

La sonnerie retenti et ma fille et moi nous apprêtions à partir en cour, mais avant je demandai :

« - tu as quels cour ?

- Mathématique en C201

- Ok nous c'est en D103, je vais activer mon bouclier pour vous y mettre, pour qu'Edward ne puissent pas lire vos pensée, donc attend moi avant de sortir.

- Ok »

Et ma fille et moi nous dirigeâmes ver la biologie avancé après le rituel de la feuille, le professeur plaça Nessie à côté d'Edward et je due me mettre avec un certain Dimitri. De toute l'heure, aucune de nous deux ne parla et une fois la sonnerie retenti, nous partîmes à toutes vitesse vers la voiture de Nessie avant de sortir nous rejoignîmes Leïla qui nous attendais et partîmes en direction du coupé sport rouge vif métalliser de ma fille, mais Alice nous y attendais déjà :

« - Bonj… bonjour Bella

_ Bonjour Alice

– Bonjour, dit tu pourrais nous laisser l'accès a notre véhicule ? dit ma sœur

Bien sur… Bella comment se fait-il que …

_ Que je sois encore en vie ? Et bien désoler pour vous mais je suis tombé sur Victoria et tu devine la suite.

Soudain, je sentis mes pieds ce décoller du sol et la seul chose qui me vint a l'esprit était, Emmet :

_ Bella

– lâche tout de suite ma mère (grognement)

Il me reposa

_ Ta mère ?

_ Oups dit ma fille

- Renesmé mais t'es vraiment incorrigible, dit Leila

- je vous présente ma fille répondis-je

Edward arriva par derrière :

_ Ta fille ?

_ Oui et aussi la tienne mais sa je ne pouvais pas te la dire vue que tu m'avais déjà abandonnée.

_ J'ai…j'ai une fille ?

_ Aill ! Mais Leïla pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

_ Je sais que tu es en colère contre lui mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu aurais du lui annoncé.

– STOP, les gens commencent à nous regarder, Leïla, Maman, on y va

- Bella, il faudrait que tous le monde discutent, pourrait tu venir ce soir STP, me supplia Alice

_ Oui Alice je viendrais.

Puis nous partîmes chez nous, une fois arrivé, je demandai une réunion de famille :

« - Leïla, Néssie, je compte y allé, sa vous dérangerais de m'accompagner ?

_ pour moi c'est ok me soutint ma soeur

_ Maman, moi aussi je suis d'accord, je sais que tu as besoin de soutient

_ Merci Néssie et Leïla, donc c'est décider, nous parton maintenant car il ne faut pas revenir trop tard, vous avez besoin de dormir.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma Chevrolet bleu marine et nous mime en route.

Nous avions eu une journée mouvementé mais une chose me terrifiais plus que les premiers jours d'écoles arrivant deux moi après la rentré, j'allais devoir affronté les Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Deux histoires, deux vie**_

Je me retrouvais donc encore une fois devant cette grande villa, celle ou tous avait commencé et ou tous avais pris fin.

Je sonnais et c'est Esmé qui vint m'ouvrir, lorsqu'elle me vit elle me sauta dans les bras, après ceci, elle nous invita à entré et a nous asseoir Je m'assit sur le grand divan, Nessie vint s'asseoir en tailleur entre mes jambes sur le sol et Leïla se mit à mes coté. Alice s'assit sur les jambes de Jasper a côtés de Leïla, Rosalie s'assit sur les jambes d'Emmet dans un fauteuil libre et Esmé s'assit sur l'autre fauteuil libre, tandis que Carlisle se m'étais debout derrière elle.

« - Je vous présente Leïla, ma sœur et Renesmé, ma fille.

Esmé repris :

- ta fille ?

- Oui ma fille, mais pour que vous compreniez mieux, je vais vous raconter, mon histoire.

Après votre départ, le lendemain de ma rupture avec Edward, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, la seule chose qui m'aie passé par la tête est que je devais m'enfuir et trouver du sang car si cet enfant était à demi vampire, je ne survivrais pas. J'ai donc réussit à voler un camion de sang de la banque du sang. J'avais raison et j'ai donc bu du sang tout les jours pour avoir des forces.

3 semaines plus tard, Renesmé était née, et j'ai choisi ce nom en référence à ses deux grand-mères et son deuxième nom Carlie, en référence a ses deux grands-pères. J'ai du la laisser a contre cœur avec une nourrisse pour que je puisse trouver de quoi me nourrir. En rentrant du super-marché, je me suis fait transformer par Victoria qui m'a dit qu'elle me laisserait l'éternité pour pleurer mon amour perdu. Bizarrement ma douleur n'a duré que 24 heures mais je pense aujourd'hui que c'est le faite d'avoir accouché d'un enfant demi-vampire qui à fait que la transformation est allé plus vite. J'avais une incroyable résistance au sang humain, et je crois que c'est parce que, humaine sont odeur me dégouttait et cela a empiré durant ma transformation, ce qui fait que je n'ai besoin que d'un minimum de sang pour me nourrir. Après cette nuit d'horreur, j'ai récupérer ma fille, payé la nourrisse et suit partis New-York.

Nessie grandissant trop vite, je fus obligé de lui faire ses cours à domicile. 5 ans après, aux 16 ans d'apparence humaine de Nessie, je décidai qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller au lycée, du fait qu'elle mange de la nourriture humaine, nous passion plus inaperçu. Dans ce même lycée, j'ai rencontré Leïla et j'ai vue qu'elle était elle aussi demi-vampire, nous avons discuté et elle m'a demandé d'où venait la couleur or de mes yeux, je lui aie expliqué et elle a adhéré a votre mode de vie. Au bout d'un an, du fait que moi et ma fille nous entendions très bien avec elle, je lui ais proposé de nous rejoindre et donc d'entrer dans ma famille. Ayant accepté et adhéré a notre mode de vie, nous partîmes vers une autre ville avec un membre en plus de notre famille. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai voulu retourné à Forks et emmené Nessie sur la tombe de son grand-père, doux notre retour ici.

Hier, après une partie de chasse, j'ai revu Jacob et Seth, ils ne sont pas mort car ils n'ont pas trouvé leurs imprégnations et sont donc resté à l'âge de 18 ans. Samedi, moi et ma famille iront signer le même traité que vous. D'ailleurs je les préviendraient de votre retour.

Pour Nessie, je suis prête a vous pardonné car je ne veux pas qu'elle renie sa famille.

- J'avoue que je voudrais connaître ma famille. Lorsque j'ai eu véritablement 16 ans, ma mères m'a raconter son histoire et je lui suis reconnaissante de ne m'avoir rien caché, elle essayait toujours de faire ressortir vos bon côtés et je veux donc connaître ceux qui lui ont offert tant de joie, par contre je ne pourrais pas tous pardonner des le départ, car elle a aussi souffert mais je ferais des efforts pour vous pardonné et apprendre à vous connaître. dit ma fille

- Je voudrais quand même dire que si mes sœurs veulent renouer avec vous, je n'ai aucun droit de les en empêché, mais je veillerais au grain, car même si Bella a vécu d'heureux moment avec vous, je l'ai aussi vu, cachant ses sanglot sans larmes a Nessie, car vous lui avez aussi fait énormément de mal et même si je veux qu'elles retrouvent leurs familles, je serais toujours sur mes gardes et ferait tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protégé ma famille. ajouta Leila

Je vous ai raconté ma vie donc j'aimerais que vous fassiez de même. »

Alice pris donc la parole :

« Bella après notre départ la vie dans la famille est vite devenu insupportable, nous étions tous affecté par notre départ soudain et précipiter, je n'avais plus le cœur au shopping, Emmet ne faisais plus ses blague idiotes, bien conscient que c'a ne nous ferait pas rire et il n'en avait tous simplement plus envie, Carlisle se plongeais dans son travail, Esmé avait arrêté le sien, Rosalie était tout aussi affecté que nous et Edward ne quittait plus sa chambre, Jasper, ne supportant plus nos humeurs, les sienne plus le poids de la culpabilité, ne restait qu'un moi sur deux a la maison a mon plus grand désespoir. La famille était détruite. Nous avons passez 2 ans chez nos amis en Alaska puis nous avons parcourue le reste du monde en faisant chaque fois le lycée. Il y a deux moi de cela, nous sommes venus nous réinstallé a Forks et aujourd'hui nous avons eu la surprise de voir d'autre vampire «végétarien » au réfectoire, mais des vampires pas comme les autre car elles prenaient plaisir a mangé la nourriture humaine et cela sans dégoût et lorsque l'on ta vue arrivé à ton tour, tu n'imagine pas la surprise que nous avons eu et de ce fait nous n'avons pas arrêté de te regarder, comme pour nous assurer que c'était bien toi, ce qui nous a été confirmé lorsque tu as dit que nous étions les Cullen. Puis j'ai eu une vision ou tu partais précipitamment pour nous évité et je t'ai donc attendu devant votre voiture, et tu connais la suite. »

Nessie se mit à bailler et ce n'est qu'a ce moment que je vis l'heure qu'il est, 3h00 du matin et je vis Leïla a deux doit de s'endormir et mon ex-famille étonné au plus haut point.

« - Renesmé, Leïla nous n'allons pas tarder à rentrer, vous avez besoin de dormir et nous n'iront pas en cour demain,

Leïla je suis désoler, utiliser ton don aussi longtemps a du te fatiguer

- Ce n'est rien Bella, je n'ai pas vraiment eu à lui forcer la main, vue qu'elle n'a dit que la vérité et a tous les points

Les têtes estomaquer des Cullen me dit qu'il fallait que je leurs en dise un peut plus

- Je vais répondre à vos interrogations, oui elles ont besoin de sommeil et le don dont je parle est celui de Leïla

Je la regardai et d'un bref signe de la tête elle me fit un oui

- Elle peut ou faire dire à une personne n'importe quoi, ou l'obliger à ne dire que la vérité et lui faire taire tous les mensonges qu'elle aurait essayé de nous faire entendre, vous m'en voudrez peut-être mais le fait de me dire que vous m'émiez puis de partir le lendemain a entaché ma confiance en vous et j'avais besoin de me prouver que vous m'appréciez au moins assez pour me dire la vérité.

Comme vous m'avez entendu plus tôt, je vais vous laissez.

Nous nous verrons au lycée mercredi.

Nous dîmes au revoir au Cullen puis partîmes chez nous. Sur le chemin, personne ne parla, mais une seule chose m'intriguait réellement…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Un don utile **_

Nous étions rentrées tard ou tôt, cela dépend du point de vue, les filles étaient allé directement se couchées et moi, je regardais la télévisions, mais un seul aspect de notre conversation m'a vraiment marqué : Pourquoi Edward était-il triste ? Pourquoi c'était-il renfermé ? Ces deux questions tournaient en boucle dans ma pauvre tête qui comprenait de moins en moins.

Il fut vite midi et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de réponse a mes questions muette, c'est a cette instant que Nessie me fit sursauté en se plantant devant moi, j'étais tellement plongé dans mes songes que je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

« - Maman, c'a fait 30 minutes que je t'appelle !

Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées

Sa, j'avais remarqué

Mais sinon, pourquoi voulais tu me parlé ?

Je te demandais si tu venais chasser avec nous ?

Oui sa me changeras les idées

Leïla, dépêche-toi, on y va. »

Nous partîmes et ne retournâmes chez nous que vers 20h00, les filles, éreinté, son donc monté se couché et moi, je me mis a composé une nouvelle chanson.

A 6h30, je levai les deux marmottes, car si moi, il me faut à peine 30 minutes à être prête, ces deux princesses mettaient 01h00.

Arrivé sur le parking, avant de descendre de ma voiture, et oui, la, j'avais réussi à remporter la manche et a y aller avec MA voiture. J'avais une faveur à demander à ma sœur :

« - Leïla, j'ai un te demander

Dit toujours

Peux tu activé ton don sur les Cullen aujourd'hui aussi s'il te plaît ? C'est que je ne suis pas encore sur de leurs sincérité.

Ah c'est juste sa, oui, je vais te secourir, mais tu m'en devras une.

Sa marche

Nous sortîmes et allèrent retrouver les Cullen mais Edward vint me voir a cet instant, heureusement pour nous, j'avais établi mon bouclier mentale sur toute ma famille Après notre départ de la maison.

« - Bella, je peut te parler ?

Oui »

Un bref coup d'œil à Leïla me permit de e confirmé qu'il ne pourrait pas me mentir.

Un peu à l'écart des regards indiscrets, Edward se mit enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

« - Bella, j'aimerais d'abord que tu me promettes de ne pas m'interrompre.

(Hochement de tête)

Bella, je suis vraiment désoler, mais avant de continuer à m'excuser, je te dois des explications… Je t'ai quitté et suis partis avec ma famille pour avant tout t'évité le danger que représente ma race, avant de te rencontrer, a vie n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. En te rencontrant, c'est comme si mon cœur mort s'était remis à battre, mais je voyais aussi que plus je restais, plus je te mettais en danger. J'ai donc décidé de te laisser une vie heureuse loin de tout danger, mais si j'avais su, jamais je ne serais parti. J'ai demandé à Alice d'arrêter de te surveillé et elle m'a écouté. J'étais malheureux d'imposé mon départ à ma famille mais je l'étais encore plus de t'avoir quitté. Je t'aime, cela n'a jamais été autrement et je me demande comment tu as fait pour croire toutes les bêtises que j'ai pu te dire. Je suis désoler de t'avoir laissé vivre tout cela toute seule, si je savais, je ne serais jamais partis.

Ed… Edward, alors tu ne m'as pas quitté parce que tu ne m'aimais pas ?

Je t'ai toujours aimé et tous ce que j'ai pu te dire n'étais qu'un tissu de mensonge. Pardonne-moi.

Je t'ai déjà pardonné, mais il me faudra du temps avant que je puisse t'accorder encore une fois ma confiance.

Ah… je comprends, je crois que notre fille s'impatiente et ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ne te voit pas sortir du cour avec ta sœur.

Tu les entends ?

Oui et sa m'a d'ailleurs troubler de ne pas avoir pu les entendre au départ

J'étendais à nouveau mon bouclier sur ma famille.

C'est toi qui fait sa ?

Elles ne voulaient pas être espionné alors je les y ai aidé

Je comprends mieux maintenant, j'ai bien cru que mon pouvoir déraillait

On y va ?

Oui

Nous retrouvâmes nos familles et je repris la routine infernale des cours.

Je savais qu'Edward m'avait dit toute la vérité, du fait qu'étant sous l'emprise de ma sœur, il ne pouvait pas me mentir. De ce fait, je savais que je ne lui résisterais pas longtemps, mais une chose m'en empêchais, je ne pouvais pas le faire sans en parler a une personne en particulier…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sentiment Confus Et Description**_

_**P .O.V RENESME**_

06h30, Réveil matin

Nous étions Vendredi et la semaine était passé relativement vite vue que mercredi et jeudi, il faisait beau et que nous étions partis a Seattle pour une grande partie de chasse en famille.

Depuis que ma mère s'était réconciliée avec les Cullen, une seule personne occupait mes pensées. Jacob, cet homme magnifique. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais il m'intriguait. Il était le meilleur ami de Maman, donc il était obligé d'être quelqu'un de bien. L'envi de le connaître me tiraillais, je voulais en savoir plus a son sujet. Il avait été amoureux de ma mère, et sa me faisait peur, jamais je n'aurais pensées être attiré par un ex de ma mère, mais j'espérais secrètement qu'il y ait une chance pour que l'on soit plus qu'amis. Mais déjà, la seule perspective d'être son ami m'enchantait. Il m'attirait, sa je le savais, mais pourquoi ? Tel étais la question. Je le verrais demain, peut-être aurai-je les réponses à mes questions.

« - Les filles, dans deux minutes on s'en va » dit ma mère.

Un rapide coup d'œil a ma tenue, si on devait se faire remarquer, autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison. Je portais aujourd'hui une robe dos nue qui m'arrivais au dessus du genou. Elle était verte foncées avec des fleures verte pale, des ballerines aussi noir que mon boléro, crayon, far a paupière, eyes liner, ma veste noir, mon sac et le tout était fait. J'avais attachés la moitié haute de ma tête avec un chouchou noir, et avait laissé le reste de mes cheveux brun roux avec des reflets cuivré au soleil, tomber sur le bas de mon dos. Tout ceci se mariait parfaitement avec la couleur de mes yeux, du vert émeraude entouré d'un marron chocolat. J'arrivais devant la camaro de ma sœur et vis qu'elle n'étais pas la. Je fis la bise a ma mère et dit :

« - Leïla, dépêche toi ou on par sans toi

C'est bon j'arrive, deux seconde. »

_**P.O.V Leïla**_

Je m'étais levé a 06h30, et commençais a me préparé, la semaine étais très vite passé, et on était déjà Vendredi. Demain, enfin, j'allais revoir Seth, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je n'avais attendu que cela depuis que Bella ne faisait plus la tête au Cullen. D'ailleurs, je les appréciais beaucoup, ils étaient vraiment sympas et leur personnalité s'accordait. Seth, un si beau nom ne pouvait aller qu'a un ange, et c'est ce qu'il était, un ange tombé du ciel, il était si merveilleux. Une chose est sur, il m'intéressait, m'intriguais. Je ne sais pas encore si je l'aimais ou si c'étais une simple attirance, mais je voulais vraiment le connaître. Mais pour le moment, j'angoissais, je l'appréciais, mais lui ne devais surement pas me voir, me remarquer. Soudains, j'entendis Renesmé dire :

« - Leïla dépêche toi ou on part sans toi

C'est bon j'arrive, deux seconde »

Un rapide coup d'œil a ma tenue, je portais un jean bleu délavé slim avec un t-shirt marinière bleu marine, une veste en cuir noir et des bottines de la même couleur, un manteau arrivant mis cuisse, et mon sac. Un léger maquillage d'un bleu marine et laissais mes cheveux tombé sur mes épaules. Je possédais un dégrader qui mettais en valeur la couleur de mes yeux, ceux-ci étaient d'un violet intense entouré d'un noir encre. Ce qui allait parfaitement avec la couleur chocolat au lait de ma peau. Ayant une mère Martiniquaise et un père Américains, sa donnais moi. Je leur avais dit deux seconde, le temps que je vérifie ma tenu et que je descende et j'avais mis 01 seconde 32, j'avais calculé le temps. Après qu'elles m'aient regardé et souffler, je me mis au volant de ma sublime Camaro Jaune métallisé et nous partîmes au lycée.

_**P.O.V Bella**_

Je n'avais pas fais par de mes préoccupations a ma fille, je le ferais ce soir, car je voulais retourner avec son père.

Nous nous garâmes sur le parking, grâce ces deux petites dormeuse, nous n'avions plus que trois minutes pour arrivé en cour.

Les cours s'étaient bien passés, et nous étions à présent au self avec les Cullen, c'est a cet qu'Alice nous proposa la pire des propositions.

« - Bella, Nessie, Leïla, et Rose, Dimanche je vous emmène avec moi pour une journée shopping.

Oui moi sa m'arrangerais, j'ai quelques vêtement a acheté pour renouvelé ma Gard de robe. Répondis Leïla

OK c'est bon pour moi, continua Rosalie

Je lançais un regard suppliant à ma fille mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle me soutint

J'ai aussi des choses à acheter acquiesça ma fille

Et d'un coup de tête, toutes les filles se tournèrent vers moi

« Bella » avaient-elles dit en même temps.

Les garçons, en train de discuter de match de je ne sais plus quoi, et se mirent a étouffé un rire, mais s'arrêtèrent net lorsque les filles leurs jetèrent un regard noir. Et c'est a ce moment que moi, je ne pus retenir mon rire.

Je… Je ne risque… pas d'y…d'y écha… échapper n'est ce pas ?

Dis-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle

T'a tout compris », me dit Alice

Soudains, Edward se mit à grimacer et je sus que cela ne valais rien de bon, ce qui se confirma quand Alice dit :

« - Alors c'est décider, Dimanche, Lundi et Mardi, nous partons pour New-York, Biens sur, les gars, vous n'y échapperez pas. »

Ils ne dirent rient, sachant que c'était peine perdu.

Je n'aurais jamais du lui dire oui, mais je ne pensai pas que ce week-end allait être si mouvementé…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Discutions et Sentiment**_

Nous étions rentré et c'est la que je dis :

« - Réunions de famille, au salon

Alors que nous vaut cet honneur ma chère, me dit ma sœur.

Dite moi, que pensez-vous des Cullen ? leurs demandais-je

Moi je les aime bien, et je suis heureuse de connaître ma famille, dit ma fille

Moi aussi je les aime bien, mais je garde quand même les yeux ouvert répondit Leïla

Et vous avez surement remarqué que je me suis rapprocher d'Edward, continuais-je

Et c'est la quelles se mirent à terminer mutuellement leurs phrases, Leïla commença :

Oui et tu attends de te remettre avec lui car…

Tu ne veux pas nous pressez et tu veux voir ce qu'on pense…

Car tu nous aime et que…

Tu ne vaux rien faire que nous désapprouverions, termina Nessie

Mais… mais comment vous avez fait, les questionnais-je

Bella, on te connaît par cœur, continua ma sœur

Plus de 60 ans de vie commune sa aide maman. rétorqua mon petit ange

Moi, sa ne me dérange pas, tu aime qui tu veux et crois moi, avec moi, il n'aura pas le temps de te faire souffrir deux fois. Me confirma Leïla

Moi aussi sa me vas, tant qu'il ne te fait pas de mal, je lui ai déjà pardonné et laisser une 2nd chance, même si moi aussi je garde les yeux ouverts. Dit Renesmé

Seul ton bonheur nous importe, me dit ma sœur

C'est vrai, continua Nessie

Les filles, je vous adore, leurs dis-je

On sait, avaient-elles dits en même temps.

La réunion est finis, déclarais-je »

Comment avaient-elles deviné, enfin c'est vrai qu'elles me connaissaient bien. Je me mis à jouer du violon qu'and elles vinrent me rejoindre au piano et a la guitare, et c'est comme cela que nous créâmes une merveilleuse mélodie.

Ensuite, elles montèrent se couchées.

Il faut dire que dans ces moment la, c'est comme si nous crayons notre propre bulles, une bulle rien qu'a nous et ou tous nos soucie étaient mit en pause. Nous avions une vraie passion pour la musique, celle-ci avait une grande place dans notre vie. En effet, aux 18 ans de Nessie, donc à mes 36 ans, avec Leïla, nous avons formé notre premier groupe : The Stars. Le groupe a durée 8 ans avant que nous décidions de le dissoudre pour problème de vieillesse et de trop de popularité. Le fait que nous portions des masques et que l'on ne donnait presque pas d'interview nous rendaient mystérieuse et a fait notre renommé, cependant, les gens commençaient à se poser des questions, et le fait que le groupe ait durées 8 ans était déjà assez suffisant pour un groupe de POP. Puis nous sommes parties loin, le fait que pendant notre célébrité, nous portions des masque sur les yeux et des perruques, faisait que nous passions inaperçu en ville, sa faisait un effet Hanna Montana, imaginé moi en blonde frisé, Nessie en châtain ondulé et Leïla en brune aux cheveux long et bouclé, et sa donnais The Stars. Nous avons repris la routine du Lycée. Après 20 ans de lycée, nous avons recommencé notre métier mais en tant que : Rebel. Notre groupe de Rock donnait moi blonde et ondulé, Leïla brune frisé et Nessie rousse au carré, cependant nos masque ne laissaient qu'apercevoir notre née et notre bouche. Puis après 8ans, nous nous sommes encore séparer, nous avons fais le tour du monde pendant 10 ans, et nous avons repris les cours en grande Bretagne, et après, nous sommes revenues a Forks.

J'avais commencé à écrire une série de livre sur ma vie, le Tome 1 s'appelais 'Un amour dévastateur' et était déjà publier, y était conté mon histoire d'amour avec Edward, jusqu'à la naissance de Nessie, le Tome 2 s'appelais, 'De l'anonymat a la célébrité', la y était conté le reste de ma vie, depuis la croissance de Nessie, en passant par la rencontre avec Leïla, pour finir a ma décision de retour a Forks, il était sur le point d'être publier, Le tome 3 s'appelais 'Retrouvailles, Rencontre et Amour' et s'écrivais au fur et a mesure que ma vie se déroulais. Dans ce livre était concilié les trois points de vue de ma famille, pour qu'il soit le plus véridique possible. Ne Cependant, j'avais quand même changé des éléments, nous avions besoin de dormir une fois par moi, la nourriture humaine, n nous dégoutais pas mais était juste sans gout, notre peau au soleil d'un bleu pâle et notre couleur d'yeux après avoir bus de sang animal étaient violette et pour le sang humains, virait au marron claire. Le fait d'y inclure des vampires non dangereux pour les humains nous avait fait une renommé, et le fait d'y inclure les trois points de vue les faisait très gros, donc nous avions le temps pour écrire une suite.

Je m'attelais donc a finir le Tome 2 pendant que ces demoiselles dormait.

10h28, un boucan pas possible provenait de l'étage, et je fus obligé de monter voir ce qui se passait. Je fus prise d'un fou rire lorsque je vis dans quel état elles avaient mis leurs chambres. J'avais vue lors de leurs rencontres qu'elles appréciaient Seth et Jake. Je sens que de les revoir va être marrant.

13h40 : « Les filles, on y va ou sino on sera en retard »

Des que j'eu prononcé cette phrase, je les vis arrivé à la voiture a vitesse vampirique, elles me font rire toutes les deux, elles ne sont vraiment pas discrète, en plus de 60 ans de vie commune, elles croient encore que je ne les connais pas par cœur.

En 20 minutes, nous étions devant mon ancienne maison, toujours en me possession, sous un faut nom.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, je vis 6 jeunes indiens précédé par Jake et Seth. Je dis donc :

« - 'lut

Salut dirent mes deux amis en cœur.

Les garçons, je tiens d'abord à vous dire quelque chose, mais je veux que vous me promettiez de respecter le traiter de ne pas prendre de décision inconsidéré.

Jake me demanda, la tu commence à nous faire peur, qu'es qu'il se passe ?

Les Cullen sont de retour, répondis-je

Quoi ?, dirent t-il en cœur, et tu nous demande de ne rien faire continua Seth ?

Vous ne voudriez pas bousiller le travaille de vos ancêtre en ne respectant pas le traitez ?

Je sais, c'est lâche, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour éviter une guerre. Je sais qu'ils respectent trop leur anciens pour leurs désobéirent.

Mais

S'il te plaît Jake, je leur ai pardonné, et tu ne voudrais pas priver Nessie de sa famille ? Je sais que tu n'es pas comme sa.

Mouais

Merci, mais sinon, il consiste en quoi le traiter ?

Le traitez, précise que vous ne devez mordre aucun humains, vous devez respecter nos terres, ne pas attaquer l'un des notre et respecter le secret. Si vous respecter ces closes, nous nous engageons a celles-ci, mais dans le cas contraire, nous avons tous les droit de vous traquer et de vous tuer.

Nous signâmes, et nous nous apprêtions à partir quand Jake et Seth son venu demander au reste de ma famille de leurs parler, les sachant en confiance, je n'ai rien dit et les laissaient accepter, pendant que moi, je décidai d'aller parler a Edward :

« - Allo, Edward ?

Oui, ma Belle

Oui, on pourrait discuter, je suis en route pour notre clairière.

D'accord, j'arrive de suite. »

_**P .O.V RENESME**_

Nous nous apprêtions à partir quand Jacob dit :

« - Nessie, Leïla, on peut vous parler ?

Oui

Après avoir un peu marché dans les bois, Seth brisa le silence

Les filles, que l'on a parlées à Bella lors de notre rencontre de l'imprégnation ?

Oui, répondit ma sœur.

Eh bien nous nous sommes imprégner de vous, continua Jacob.

Nous comprendrons si vous ne vous ne voulez pas de nous, mais nous tenions vraiment à vous le dire, dit Seth

Avant tous, vous vous voulez bien nous expliquer le concept de l'imprégnation ? Les questionnais-je.

L'imprégnation est plus forte que l'amour, c'est la personne qui vous est destiné qui vous fait rester sur terre, Vous êtes comme sur un nuage. Tous ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est d'avoir la personne à nos côtés. L'imprégnation peut se faire sur n'importe quelle personne, a n'importe qu'el heure, sa ne se contrôle pas, c'est plus fort que nous. De ce fait, nous pouvons endosser le rôle de grand frère, d'amis proche, et d'amant. Mais nous préférons de loin que nos sentiments soient réciproque. Nous expliqua Jacob

C'est un sentiment qui n'arrive qu'une fois et qui ne s'estompe jamais chez un loup. Cela nous apporte le bonheur et nous vivons en fonction de l'être aimé. C'est un sentiment qui nous transporte. Continua Seth.

Nous ne voulons pas vous brusquer, et nous voulons juste pour le moment que vous deveniez nos amies. Nous voulons apprendre à vous connaître, et que vous appreniez à faire de même avec nous. Termina Jacob. »

Nous avions écouté sans rien dire mais nous avions des questions et c'est Leïla qui brisa le cour silence qui s'était installé.

« - Dans toute cette histoire, vous ne nous avez pas dit qui s'est imprégner de qui ? Mais j'avoue que moi aussi, pour une raison inconnue, j'aimerais apprendre a vous connaître. »

Elle avait dit cela sans jamais quitter Seth du regard, et c'était pour le mieux, car deux filles de la même famille sur le même gars, sa ne le fait vraiment pas.

« - Elle a raison, et nous avons quelques questions.

Seth s'est imprégner de Leïla et moi de toi, rétorqua Jacob. »

_**P.O.V Leïla**_

« - Seth s'est imprégner de Leïla et moi de toi, rétorqua Jacob. »

Lorsque Jacob a dit cela à Nessie, une vague de soulagement m'a parcourue, il ne manquerait plus que cela, que deux sœurs soit attirées par un même homme. Ma sœur dit donc :

« - Voici ma première questions, dit ma sœur, si nous voulons apprendre a nous connaître, il nous faut un terrain neutre, et d'après ce que j'ai vue, il n'y en a pas des masses.

Ce n'est pas faut, mais il y en a un ou l'on peut être ensemble presque toute la journée, et en terrains neutre et sa tous les jours. Continuais-je fier de moi

Vraiment ?

Ah bon ?

Ils avaient parlé en même temps.

Mais t'oublie… Ah j'ai compris.

LE LYCE nous l'avions dit en même temps. »

« - J'ai d'autres questions, mais celles la je les gardes pour plus tard, la, nous devons faires nos valises. Continua Nessie

Ah mais oui c'est vrai, on part jusqu'a Mardi a New-York, j'avais totalement oublié.

Pour l'inscription au lycée, on vous donnera notre réponse à votre retour. Nous signala Jacob.

On s'échange nos numéros et on y va avais-je finis.

Après cela, nous partîmes en vitesse vampirique jusqu'à notre chez nous. Mais nous ne vîmes pas Bella a notre arrivées. Pourtant ce n'était pas son genre de partir sans prévenir, mais ou pouvais elle être…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Total réconciliation et voyage a N-Y**_

_**P.O.V Bella**_

Après être arrivé, je vis mon Adonis, couché au centre en m'attendant.

Lorsqu'il eu remarqué ma présence, il fit un bon et vint me rejoindre.

Je n'avais pas totalement recouvré confiance en lui, mais je me savais toujours éperdument amoureuse de lui et je voulais croire en lui. Je voulais retourner avec Edward et réapprendre à lui faire confiance. Après m'avoir regardé, Edward me dit :

« - Alors qu'i avait-il de si urgent pour que l'on se voit si rapidement ? Alice n'a rien voulut me dire et elle s'est mise a récité l'alphabet dans toutes les langues possible et imaginable. Je t'assure qu'il y en a beaucoup.

Je ne pus réfréner un sourire.

Edward, je ne peux pas effacer tout le mal que tu ma causé mais il est vrai aussi que je ne peux plus réfréner mes sentiment. Je ne pourrais pas te vouer une confiance total des le premier instant, mais je t'aime toujours, malgré, envers et contre tout. Je t'aime comme au premier jour, et je ne pense pas que cela puisse changer un jour. Donc, si tu veux bien, encore de moi, j'aimerais que l'on reprenne notre histoire d'amour.

Et pour seul réponse, il m'offrit le baiser tant attendu depuis plus de 75 ans, un baiser fougueux et passionnelle comme jamais il ne l'avais fait.

Je ferrais tout pour recouvrer ta confiance et j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. »

Puis nous nous couchâmes dans l'herbe, nos yeux fixées l'un dans l'autre. Je ne pus dire combien de temps était passé, tant il m'hypnotisait. Soudains mon téléphone sonna :

« - Maman, tu vas bien ? Tu es ou ?

Nessie ? Vous êtes déjà rentré ?

Maman, sa fait déjà 4h00 que la réunion est finis et 30 minutes que nous sommes rentré.

Déjà, mais je n'ai pas vue le temps passé. Arête de rire toi.

Mais je ne ris pas !

Désoler, je parlais a ton père qui ce moque de moi car je n'ai pas vue le temps passer.

Ah d'accord, tout s'explique, si tu étais avec Papa, je comprends mieux.

Si vous vous y mette a deux, jvais pas y arrivé.

Sinon tu compte venir les faire tes valises ?

Eh mince, j'avais oublié, de toute façons je les laisses vides parce qu'avec toi, Leïla, Alice et Rosalie, je suis sur qu'il faudra que je m'en achète un troisième.

Maman…

C'est bon j'arrive. »

« - Edward tu viens ou tu n'a pas encore fait tes valises ?

De toutes manière, si je les avais faites, ma sœur, les aurait défaite pour le refaire a sa façons, de plus quand je rentrerais, elles seront déjà faite, donc je t'accompagne.

Ce n'est pas faut. »

Nous prîmes donc la route a bord de ma Chevrolet.

Arrivé à la maison, tout était déjà prêt, et embarqué a bord de camaro de ma sœur. Nessie prit la parole :

« - Alice m'a appelé et nous devons être à l'aéroport dans 15 minutes.

Ok on y va. »

Nous prîmes place, les filles devant et moi et mon homme derrière. Nous y étions à 9 minutes, ma sœur et son amour pour la vitesse.

Le voyage se passa bien et nous arrivions à l'hôtel, après avoir fait un voyage en 1er classe. Après avoir déposé nos valises dans nos chambres respectives, nous descendîmes au salon de l'hôtel. A peine avais-je franchis la porte que j'entendis :

« - Marie, Carlie, Helene

Lorsque je me retournais, je vis Jérôme, un vampire qui nous avait connus quand on était The Stars. Bien sur il était végétarien, et était nomade. Il avait toujours voulus sortir avec moi mais je l'avais toujours repoussé, mon cœur n'étant dédier qu'a Edward.

Jérôme, cela fait longtemps.

Les Cullen avait tous des yeux rond et Edward était aussi en colère, j'aurais jurée l'avoir entendu grogner.

Venez tous dans ma chambre, nous y ferons les présentations et nous serons à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Tous me suivirent sans dire mots.

Mesdames, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, surtouts vous belle Marie.

Euh chui pas sur de bien tous comprendre la. Dit Emmet.

Alors, je vous présente Jérôme, un ami à nous, et le fait qu'il nous appelle Marie, Carlie et Helene, est pour nos nom de scène.

Nom de scène ? Demanda Rosalie

Oui, aux 18 ans de Nessie, alias Carlie, nous avion besoins d'argent, et vue notre amour a toutes les trois de la musique, nous avons formées un groupe, du nom de The Stars, et avons pris des noms de scène, nos second nom. C'est à cette période que nous avons rencontré Jérôme. »

Je me tournais en direction de Jérôme et dis :

« -Mon amis, nos vrai nom son Isabella Marie, mais je préfère de loin Bella, Renesmé Carlie, mais elle a une préférence pour Nessie et Leïla Helene. Je te présente, la famille Cullen, Rosalie et Emmet, Alice et Jasper, et enfin Edward, le père de Nessie, qui est de nouveaux avec moi.

Enchanté, Dit mon ami.

Nous de même, dit mon homme.

Sinon, tu vis toujours seul ? demandais-je

Non, je vis avec un autre nomade que je considère comme mon frère, répondit-il

J'espère pouvoir faire sa connaissance.

Eh bien le voila qui arrive. Je suis en 215 avait-il dit pour son frère

Il est vrai que nous avions sentis une autre odeur mais ce qui me surprit fut la réaction de Leïla :

Non pas lui

Surgit alors de la porte un métisse aux yeux d'or et aux cheveux coupé qui frisais, ce qui contrastais avec la pâleur de Jérôme, et ces cheveux blond.

Leïla ? avait-il dit

Steffen, avais répondu ma sœur, Bella, étant ton bouclier sur tout le monde sauf lui stp, elle avait dit cela en prenant une position de défense, et par habitude, Nessie et moi firent de même.

Je fis ce qu'elle m'avait demandé, mais a ce même moment je sentis que quelqu'un essayait de le forcé, je compris bien vite que c'était ce Steffen qui faisait cela. Mais qui était-il pour que ma sœur me demande cela, que lui veuille utiliser je ne sais quel pouvoir sur elle, et que nous soyons toutes les trois en position de défense.

J'allais bien vite avoir les réponses a mes questions et celles-ci n'allais pas me plaire…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Un ex un peut trop collant.**_

Les Cullen s'étaient mis de même façon que nous et Nessie fut la première à poser la question sans pour autant quitter Steffen des yeux :

« - Qui est-ce ?

Mon ex, avait elle craché

Tu veux dire celui qui… Je ne pus terminer ma phrase, tant ce que j'allais dire me répugnais.

Celui-là même

Comment osait-il, cet homme lavait violenté et violer, et elle ne pouvait rien faire a cause du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur elle .Il contrôle les esprits, la personne fait des actes non désirés, tout en étant consciente de se qu'elle fait. C'est comme si vous étiez le spectateur de votre propre corps, sans rien pouvoir faire.

Là, cet imbécile apparaissait comme par magie, et essayait visiblement de reprendre contrôle sur elle.

J'avais oublié que si je mettais mon bouclier sur des gens, celui-ci ne me permettais plus d'être imperméable aux autres. Donc c'est avec surprise que j'entendis Edward grogner, il n'avait bien sur rien manqué de ma conversation mentale.

Vivant avec ma famille, je n'avais jamais eu besoin de masquer mes pensées, vu qu'aucune d'elle ne les lisait.

Je pouvais aussi, si je le voulais, discuter mentalement avec mes protéger. Donc, par stratégie, je mis tout le monde en connexion :

« - C'est Bella, c'est moi qui ai fait que nous puissions parler, mais si vous voulez bien, nous parlerons de mon pouvoir plus tard. Quand j'aurais coupé cette conversation, on se mettra tous de façons à protéger Leïla. Nessie ?

Oui maman

Ton don marche bien jusqu'à 2 ou 300 km ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Ok alors, si je te le dis, tu l'active pour que nous puissions partir sans collision.

Ok. »

Je me tournis vers notre amis et dit :

« - Jérôme, en vu de certaines circonstance, tu comprendra que nous devons partir. Je te demande de nous excuser pour ce départ précipiter.

Oui, bien sur, si vous partez, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, de laquelle, je discuterais avec lui. Répondit-il.

Bien

Si tu crois que tu m'échapperas, une seconde fois, tu rêve. Contra Steffen. »

Là, c'est moi qui me mis à grogner, puis dit :

« - c'est ce que l'on verra mon cher, a moins que tu ne veuille affronter 8 vampires, et deux hybrides a toi seul.

Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, cracha le concerner »

Sur ce, nous partîmes en direction du minibus que nous avions loué, ce n'est qu'a l'intérieur que ma sœur dit :

« - il reviendra…

Qu'ils viennent pour voir comment je le démembre, rétorquais-je

Bella, je suis désolé !

Et de quoi précisément ?

Je t'oblige à faire une bataille dont tu n'es pas le protagoniste, je mets en danger ta famille, et tu me demande de quoi je suis désoler ?

Tu es de ma famille, il est donc normale que je te protège, et contre nous trois réunis, contre tous nos pouvoirs, il ne peut rien.

Rectification, nous 13 réunis, tous le monde est d'accord pour dire que nous combattrons avec vous, dit l'homme de ma vie.

Je en veux pas vous impliquer pour rien, le contrais-je

Ma fille et ma copine risquent leurs vies et tu dis que c'est pour rien ? me questionna t-il

Ok, j'ai rien dis »

Nous arrivions à l'aéroport, et nous prîmes le premier vol pour Seattle, en première classe. Après, nous prîmes la direction de Fork. Nous arrivâmes a l'aube, a la villa Cullen. Alice avait prévenus Carlisle et Esmé de notre retour précipiter, sans pour autant leurs en donner les raison.

Tous au salon, c'est là que je pris la parole :

« - Carlisle, Esmé, à l'hôtel, nous avons rencontrés l'ex petit-amis de Leïla, mais pour que vous compreniez, je pense qu'il faut qu'elle vous narre son histoire.

J'ai exactement le même âge que Bella. Cette histoire se passe avant notre rencontre. A mes 18 ans, j'ai rencontrée Steffen. Mon père m'ayant abandonnée à mes 16 ans, je me sentais terriblement seul, je n'ai donc pas sentis le danger qu'il représente. Je suis sortie pendant 8 mois. Lorsque j'ai refusé de coucher avec lui, il n'a pas supporté que je lui résiste, et grâce a son pouvoir, m'a faits les pires horreurs. Il contrôle votre corps, et vous n'avez aucun moyen d'échapper à son contrôle. Voila la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé a Bella d'activer son bouclier des que je l'ai vue. Pendant plus de trois moi, il m' a violenté, frapper, me laissait presque mourir de faim, me violait et m'enfermais. Il me maintenait en vie rien que pour s'amuser. Un soir, il a mal refermé la grille, et est partis chasser trop loin pour garder son pouvoir sur moi. C'est ainsi que j'ai pus m'enfuir, je l'ai fuis. 18 ans plus tard, j'ai rencontré Bella, je l'avais presque oublié. Je suis vraiment désoler de vous embarquer dans… dans mon histoire »

Après son discours, elle éclata en sanglot. Esmé vint la prendre dans ses bras et dis :

« - Ce n'est rient ma chérie, on est tous la à présent, il ne te fera plus aucun mal.

Mais… mais il va… il va revenir. Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Leïla, on est la pour toi, et avec ton don, la fixation du temps doublé de la communication avec le touché de Nessie, mon bouclier, la télépathie d'Edward, les prémonitions d'Alice, les stratégies de Jasper, la force d'Emmet, le courage de Rosalie, la sagesse de Carlisle, la protection d'Esmé et la meute si besoin est, croit-tu vraiment qu'il puisse faire quelque chose ? la questionnais-je

C'est vrai que dit comme cela, il n'as pas beaucoup de chance

Il sera là demain à l'aube, dit Alice qui venait d'avoir une vision. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle il nous a retrouvés.

Ou ? le questionna son mari en bon stratège qu'il était.

La clairière de James, crachat-elle avec dégout

Bien, de ce que j'ai pu entendre, nous allons tous y aller. Bella, tu étendras ton bouclier mental sur tout le monde. Moi, j'amplifierais son instinct de chasseur, de ce fait, sa réflexion sera plus lente. Edward, tu nous tiens au courant, s'il prévoit autre choses. Nessie, dès qu'il est assez proche, tu le fige. Leïla, nous te laissons le tuer. Nous, resterons en arrière, cacher dans les bois, en ligne de défense. Seul Leïla, Bella et Renesmé serons visible pour lui. Des questions ? Expliqua et questionna Jasper tout en nous regardants un a un. »

Personne ne répondit donc nous vaquâmes à nos occupations. A l'heure du rendez-vous, nous avions remporté le combat haut la main, et de notre côté il n'y avait eut aucun blesser, bien que l'ex de Leïla n'eu pas cette chance lui.

Du fait de nos vacances imprévues écourtées, nous retournions au lycée Mardi matin.

Les filles avaient parlées a Jake et Seth de notre bataille improvisés, et ont peux dire que cela ne leur avait pas plus.

Le soir venus, nous rentrions chez nous.

Nous avions prévus de reprendre un court de vie normale. Nous ne le savions pas encore mais un danger bien plus grand nous guettait très prochainement.

Mais pour le moment, c'est ce que je vis devant le lycée qui me choqua au plus haut point. Tellement que j'en eu le souffle coupés.

Je n'aurais jamais pensés voir…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Deux nouveaux ados au lycée**_

Descendu de voiture, je vis une chose que je croyais impossible. Je n'aurais jamais pensée voir Jacob et Seth adossés sur la Berline noir de Jake, habillé de la tête au pied, ce qui est plutôt rare chez eux, avec un sac sur le dos.

Nous étions arrivé 15 min en avance a cause de la conduite folle de ma sœur, et maintenant, je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle était si pressé d'arrivé au lycée, en revanche ce que je ne comprenais pas était leur présence ici.

Après avoir repris mes esprits, je stoppais la marche de ma famille et prit la parole : «

Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'ils font là, ces deux la ? dis-je en les montrant du doigt

Ah c'est vrai, avec toute cette histoire, on ne t'en avait pas parlé, désoler Bella, me sortis ma fille.

Pour faire cour, Seth s'est imprégner de moi et Jacob de Nessie, et pour…

Pouvoir faire connaissance, tout en étant en terrains neutre, on leur a proposés…

Le lycée, ils en terrain neutre ou l'on peut se voir presque toute…

La journée, d'ou leurs nouvelles rentrées scolaires. Termina ma fille

Je peux vous posées une autre question ? demandais-je

Vas-y. dit Leïla

Depuis quand et est ce que sa va durée longtemps le fait que vous finissiez vos phrases l'une l'autre ? On dirait un vieux couple. Leurs fis-je remarquer.

J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas, je serais déçus, dit mon meilleur amis.

Il m'avait prise par surprise, et de se fait, j'avais eu un mouvement de sursaut.

Tu m'as fait peur

Les filles, en me regardants, eurent un éclat de rire, vite suivis des garçons.

Ce n'est pas drôle, fis-je outré

Mais Bella il faudra que tu m'explique, en étant devenus vampire, son odeur devrais t'incommoder et tu arrive encore à te faire surprendre ? commenta ma frangine.

J'étais distraite, essayais-je de me défendre

Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonner ? continuas ma fille

Traitresse, tu n'aide même pas ta propre mère. Dis-je en chuchotant sachant très bien que tout le petit groupe m'avait entendu.»

Et là nous partirent tous dans un éclat de rire, un fou rire.

5 minutes plus tard, les Cullen arrivèrent et vinrent vers nous. Les filles leurs réexpliquaient ce qu'elles venaient de me dire. Seul Edward avait émis un petit grognement, mais lui comme sa famille n'avait, pour l'instant tout de moins, aucun droit de s'immiscer dans la vie des filles.

Après leurs explications rapides, je les envoyais avec les garçons au bureau du secrétariat, sachant que ceux-ci prendrais leur cours en fonction de ses demoiselle. Tandis que moi je me rendais en littérature.

_**P .O.V RENESME**_

Après être passé au secrétariat, Jake et moi nous dirigions en math. Je n'avais jamais apprécié cette matière. C'est vrai quoi, a quoi servirais a un humains de savoir faire des courbes de fonction, sa ne serais même pas utile a la moitie de la population d'une ville. Le cour s'étant finalement bien passé, nous ressortions. Je ne pus tout de même pas m'empêcher de dire à Jacob : »

Finalement, je ne sais pas si s'était un si bonne idée de vous faire venir au lycée

Pourquoi ?

Parce que si tu es là c'est pour faire connaissance avec moi, mais tu as tellement de succès que je sens que sa va être difficile de t'approcher.

Jalouse ?

Hein heu non, mais et flute.

J'avais un peu honte de m'être fais prise, mais c'est vrai que je ne sais pour qu'elle raison, je ne voulais pas que ces filles l'approchent, elles ne le méritaient pas, mais enfin qu'es ce que je raconte moi. En tout cas, je me sentais rougir, un truc d'humain que ma mère m'avais refilé, et si il y a bien une chose que j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir de sa qualité d'humaine c'est bien cela.

Et tu rougie donc j'ai raison

Oublie

Non, cela prouve que tu tiens a moi, et j'en suis assez heureux

A cette phrase, je me mis à rougir encore plus, ce qui eu le don de le faire rire.

Ce n'est pas drôle, dis-je offusquer

Je te ferais dire que tu n'es pas à plaindre

Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle

Nessie !

Bon ok j'ai rien dit

Ahh toi alors, tu m'étonneras toujours

Et tu n'as encore rien vue

Là on a quoi ?

Français, avec Leïla et donc avec Seth

Ok »

Arrivé devant la classe, nous vîmes nos amis, et c'est donc a 4 que nous entrâmes en classe. A cet instant, toutes les conversassions cessèrent, et tous les yeux étaient braqués sur nous. Leïla et moi allâmes nous assoir a notre place et Jake et Seth prirent leurs place l'un a côte de l'autre non loin de nous.

_**P.O.V Leïla**_

Ces filles étaient vraiment soulante, tous ce qu'elles voulaient, c'étaient de sortir avec les nouveaux, pour pouvoir remonter leur popularité, et se mettre au centre du lycée, elles m'horripilais, et de ce faite, je ne voulais pas qu'elles approchent de Seth, elles ne le méritaient pas. Lui, ma jalousie le faisait bien rire, ce qui m'énervais de plus en plus, mais qui me faisais aussi bien voir que je l'appréciai plus que ce que je voulais bien croire.

A la fin des cours, les mecs avaient été retenus par le prof, donc nous l'attendions devant la classe quand Britney et Lauren se mirent a dire :

Vous sortez avec les frère Black ?

En quoi sa vous regarde ? leurs demandais-je

Sa nous regarde du fait que l'on veut savoir si vous allez être nos rivales ou pas, me sortis Britney

Alors vous nous déranger par ce que vous voulez sortir avec eux et que vous voulez savoir qui vous barrera le chemin alors que vous n'avez même pas encore eu le courage d'aller leur parler, dis Nessie tout en ayant vue que les garçons sortais et avais donc entendu sa dernière phrase

Ouais et alors, qu'es ce que ce que sa peut vous faire si vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? la questionna Lauren

Elles, sa ne leurs fait peut-être rien mais moi, jamais je ne poserais les yeux sur une nana qui avant de me parler s'approprie le droit de parler a mes amies de la sorte. Les surpris Jake

Et moi je déteste les filles qui se croit supérieur au autre et essaie de les impressionner pour des raisons aussi futiles, continua Seth sur la lancé de Jake. »

Sur ce, les filles en questions se regardèrent puis partirent en courant vers la porte. Nous nous mîmes don rire vraiment fort. Les autres cours se sont passés vraiment vite, et là je discute avec Seth avec les autres à la cafèt. Nous nous entendions vraiment bien tous les deux. Soudains Alice dit : «

Ce soir nous auront de la visite »

Cependant cette visite, je ne savais pas si je devais l'interpréter comme une bonne ou un mauvaise choses, surtout que Bella n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir cette personne…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Un Ami, Un Tyran**_

Nous étions le soir ou le visiteur en question devait venir.

« Maintenant, dis Alice »

A cette phrase, un homme aux yeux d'or, moins grand qu'Emmet mais plus qu'Edward, brun, assez muscler mais pas trop, d'une vingtaine d'année a peut près, sortis des bois derrière la maison des Cullen. Cet homme je le reconnu comme étant Mickael, notre éditeur. Celui a qui je devais rendre le tome n°2 de la saga Twilight, qui devait être édité en faisant croire aux autres que ma petite fille avait repris les rennes et avait écrit une suite. Cependant je devais lui rendre la fin de mon bouquin depuis déjà une semaine, ce que j'avais oublié et qui ne devait pas lui plaire.

Mickael s'avança et dit : «

Bonjours, je ne vous veux aucun mal, je me présente, je suis Mickael Cruz.

Bonjour je suis Carlisle, voici ma femme Esmé et mes enfant. Puis-je savoir la raison de votre venu ?

Je suis désoler mais je crois que trois d'entre vous le savent parfaitement. Isabella, Renesmé, Leïla ?

Maman, pourquoi Mick s'est déplacer ? me questionna ma fille

Bella ne me dit pas que tu ne lui as pas envoyé la fin. Me soupçonna Leïla

En fait Mick est notre éditeur, dis-je pour que les Cullen puissent comprendre. Et pour ma défense, j'avais d'autres choses en têtes, avec tous ce qui s'est passé, j'ai oublié.

Nessie ? demanda notre éditeur

1 contre 10, dit-elle le plus normalement du monde

Bella, la dernière fois tu ma l'as bouclé dans les temps alors que tu avais trois interview et deux concert. Fit-il outré

C'est bon je m'y remets maintenant.

Stefanie, Brenda, Mélanie ? avais dis Alice

Oui ? Avions-nous répondus par réflex

Je le savais, je le savais, j'en étais sur, je savais que ce livre parlait de nous, j'en étais sur. Sautilla ma meilleur amie avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Ne me dites pas que c'est vous qui avez écrit le livre Twilight ? Demanda Emmet

Tu l'as lu ? demanda Leïla

Non mais nous on a du supporter Alice, et sans le lire j'en connais toute l'histoire.

Hahahahahahaha, très drôle Emmet. Sortis Alice

Carlisle, sa vous dérange si on reste pour terminer notre travail, le temps qu'on boucle tout, si on doit rentrer, nous n'aurons jamais le temps. Demandais-je penaude sous les regards meurtrier de ma famille et de Mick

Non bien sur, rester autant que vous le voulez, répondis Carlisle

Merci. Dirent nous toutes ensembles

Les filles, au boulot

Oui !

_**Le lendemain, 10h00 **_

-Enfin, on a tout bouclé ! Dis-je blasé d'avoir autant travailler

Tout d'un coup, je sentis que mes pieds ne touchais plus terre, une seule personne pouvait faire cela : Mickael.

He Mickael, repose-moi

Fais le toit même dit-il amuser

Mais c'est qu'il se foutait de moi en plus, il allait savoir de quel bois je me chauffe une foi mes pieds au sol, fois de Bella.

Edward allais venir pour m'aidé quand Nessie eu la bonne idée de dire :

Non papa, laisse là

Bien sur l'utilisation du mot papa l'avait stoppé net et je me rendis compte que j'allais devoir me débrouiller seule.

Merci Nessie, dis quand comptes-tu aider ta mère au lieu de l'enfoncer ?

Mais c'est comme cela que tu m'aime maman

Sa aurais été plus vite de laisser ton père m'aider, là je vais prendre un temps fou, dis je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse

Mais cela t'endurcira Bella, dis sérieusement Leïla

Dis Mick, tu pourrais m'emmener dehors stp, je n'ai pas forcement envie de tout casser ici.

Il le fit, et nous fumes suivis de toute la famille, heureusement le trajet ne fut pas loin, car nous étions a la salle à manger.

Je faisais tout pour me dégager de son emprise, mais il avait plusieurs décennies à son acompte et était donc très fort, peut-être aussi fort que les trois rois.

Sa fait déjà 10 min Bella, tu te ramollie, se moqua Leïla

Je voudrais bien t'y voir moi, quand sa sera ton tour moi aussi je me marrerais, et je te rappel que ton derniers score était de 50 /170, t'avais baissé, donc tu n'a rien à me dire.

Ho mais c'est qu'elle attaque la petite Bella. Continua Emmet sur la même lancé que ma sœur.

Je commençais à en avoir marre, et tous les deux ils allaient m'entendre. Je mis donc toute la force que je pouvais pour contrôler mon pouvoir, au même moment ou mes yeux viraient au noir.

11min20, bien jouer Bella

Emmet si je… attends quoi, je n'ai mit que 11min20 ? Mais mon dernier score était de 30min 15.

Il semblerait que la colère soit un bon stimulent. Continua Mick en pleine réflexion.

Bien jouer ma puce, me soufflât Edward une fois que je fus à ces côtés.

Merci, répondis-je fier de moi.

Nessie, a ton tour. arqua notre bourreau d'un jour.

Ok

En quoi consiste l'entrainement de Nessie ? Demanda Carlisle

Elle doit le figer le plus longtemps possible, et éviter qu'il réussisse à lui foncer dessus.

Quel est son record ? demanda Jasper

45 min, dit-elle fièrement,

Seulement, son entrainement avait déjà commencé et le fais de se pavaner devant son oncle l'avait déconcentré et l'avais faite perdre son contrôle par la même occasion. Se qui fit que Mick, étonner, fonçât droit sur elle. Heureusement il avait contrôlé sa force, mais il y était quand même aller un peu fort.

Ai ! mais ça fait mal, se plaignit-elle

Renesmé Carlie Swan Masen Cullen Swift, tu aurais pu te faire vraiment mal, non mais tu avais quoi dans la tête pour te déconcentrer comme sa ? Eh puis toi Mickael Jérémie Cruz je t'ai dis plusieurs fois de contrôler ta force un peu mieux, je te rappel que c'est une hybride, et qu'elle n'a pas notre force, me mis-je a crier sur ces deux gugusse.

Désoler maman

Désoler Bella

Bien, plus de gourde maintenant. Dis je en reprenant un peut mon calme, et grâce à Jasper que je remerciais d'un mouvement de tête et qui me sourit retour.

Sur ce, ils reprirent leurs entrainement.

Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait, la petite. Ricana Emmet qui se prit une tape de Rosalie sur la tête.

Apprendras-tu mon cher Emmet, que rien n'est plus dangereux qu'une mère en colère et inquiète pour son enfant. Demande a qui tu veux, et il te répondra que s'est scientifiquement prouvé.

Dis-je sans pour autan quitter l'affrontement de ma fille des yeux.

Mon petit discours avait fais rire tout le monde, et même sans le voir, je pouvais le sentir boudé.

Rose !, appela Emmet à la recherche de l'aide de sa femme

Désoler, mais tu l'avais bien cherché.

Rappel moi de ne pas te provoquer Bella, dis Jasper.

Pour toute réponse je lui fis mon plus beau sourire de victoire.

Bella, il faudra que tu me donne des cours, jamais je n'ai réussi à lui clouer le bec de cette manière. Continuas Alice

Tu es très douer ma puce, me susurra mon amour.

Merci, luis dis-je.

Après 1h10 de combat, la fin arriva.

Tu vois Nessie, quand tu te concentre, tu t'améliore. Luis dit Mick

C'est vrai, je suis trop forte.

Leïla ?

J'arrive, mais il faudra m'expliquer pourquoi de nous trois c'est moi qui ait l'entrainement le plus physique.

Je voudrais bien t'y voir moi avec le mien. Luis dis-je offusquer.

C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais

Celui de Leïla, il consiste en quoi ? demanda Alice

A faire dire a son adversaire se qu'il compte avoir comme tactique, pour l'attaquer.

OK, une séance de 30min.

Sa marche.

Ils se mirent en position et commençaient. Après 15, min, Emmet, toujours Emmet lançât :

Douer la petite sœur.

Se qui la fit sourire. Elle finit son combat avec un score de 2/50 fautes.

Bon, je vais devoir y aller, se fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, même si je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de mieux faire connaissance avec vous. A une prochaine fois peut-être.

Il comptait aller vers la forêt quand je l'arrêtais.

Attend Mick, ne vas pas par là, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu passe par là. Lui montrais-je sur le plan que je venais d'avoir pris dans mes affaires.

Désoler Bella, mais je pense pouvoir gérer mon itinéraire seul comme un grand.

Si tu préfère encore une fois te retrouver devant des lycanthropes libres a toi de ne pas m'écouter.

Ah non, pas encore ses sales bestioles, une fois mais pas deux, surtout qu'a quatre contres 11 ce n'est pas vraiment équitable.

Ils ne sont pas tous comme cela, s'offusquèrent en même temps Leïla et Nessie.

Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez faillis y restez toutes les deux, tous cela car vous aviez désobéis, et que si on n'avait pas été là, vous seriez six pieds sous terres, et puis pourquoi vous les défendez d'abord.

Longue histoire, lui répondis-je, mais en résumer sa donne que nous tous avons signé un traiter avec les lycanthropes, et nous avons des territoires à respecter, ce qui fait que le chemin que je t'ai fait te fais rester sur notre territoire, et donc hors de danger, et hors de porter de la meute.

Mouais, bon moi j'y go, parce que sinon, je risque moi aussi d'avoir des problèmes. Au revoir. »

La journée s'acheva calmement sur les discutions de nos pouvoir et de Mick. Je pensais ne revoir Mickael que dans plusieurs années, mais se que je ne savais pas, c'est que le destin avait d'autre projet pour moi, et que j'allais être obligé de faire appel a son aide très prochainement…

* * *

Grâce a vous j'ai presque atteins les 50 review, je suis a 49, donc pour vous encourager, la personne a me laisser la 50e review auras le privilège de recevoir en message priver le prochain chapitre. Aller, go... go...go

Sinon je vous remercie toute de continuer a me lire malgré le fait que mes postes soit irrégulier, mais je fais ce que je peut pour poster toutes les semaines.

Les vilaines ou vilain qui ne postes pas merci quand même, mais pensés au review, car quand un auteur lis une review, c'est un grand bonheur qu'il recoit, car cela veut dire que vous le lisez, et cela l'encourage a continuer de plus en plus.

Donc je n'attend que cela, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, la critique ne peut nous faire qu'avancer.

Pour le combat d'avec l'ex de leïla, je n'avais besoins de lui que pour introduire quelque chose d'autre, voila pourquoi je ne me suis pas attarder sur sa mort qui est assez rapide je l'avoue, mais vous verrez que le peine en vaut la chandelle.

Pour ce qui est du fait que Bella et Edward se réconcilient vite, sacher que même si Bella pardonner, elle n'a rien oublier, et vous verrez ce qui arriveras a notre couple de héros par la suite.

Quand je commence je ne m'arrête plus alors je vous laisse, bye et a plus au prochain chapitre.

PS: si vous avez des doutes, des questions concernant les personnages ou un déroulement de l'histoire, laisser une review ou un message priver et je vous répondrais ou a la fin d'un chapt ou en message priver retour.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Un Danger, Des Problèmes.**_

Cela faisait une semaine que Mickael étais repartis, la semaine s'était passé assez bien. On avait combattu contre Emmet, et avions tout raconté sur notre bouquin et notre vie célèbre a Alice. Edward avait lu les deux premiers tomes de notre saga, et j'avais du le rassurer et lui dire que je lui avais pardonné car il ne supportait pas la douleur qu'il m'avait fait subir et que j'avais retranscris. Je lui avais dis que je lui avais pardonné, mais il était irrécupérable. Les filles elles, n'avais pas perdu de temps, et n'avais pas pu résister au charmes de mes deux meilleurs amis, ce qui faisait que nous avions deux nouveaux couples. Grâce à elles, nous avions été au centre de tous les commérages du lycée. Là, j'étais dans le bureau de Carlisle qui m'expliquaient la raison de ma transformation rapide. Selon lui, le fait d'avoir vécu avec des vampires, d'avoir accouché d'un hybride et de vouloir revoir mon enfant avait accéléré le processus de transformation et m'avais rendu plus forte car selon lui, je n'avais pas lutté contre le venin et l'avais accepté des le départ, sachant a l'avance a quoi m'en tenir. Voici encore d'où venais ma résistance au sang et ma force et me rapidité qui était resté tel que celle des nouveau née. En gros j'étais unique.

Merci Carlisle, luis dis-je pour ses explications.

Mais Derrien Bella. me dit-il réconfortant.

Je sortis et alla retrouver Alice. Je m'arrêtais tout de même sur le perron de la porte, attendant son approbation.

Entre Bella, me dit-elle

Salut, figes a l'encontre de Jasper

Il me fit gré d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête pour toutes réponses.

Alice, je voudrais te demander un service

Oui, oui je sais, c'est pour cela que je t'ai préparé quelques tenus qui son sur le lit, dit-elle sans pour autant quitter sa machine à coudre des yeux

Mais Alice j'allais te demander de me prêter une tenu, pas de faire mon chois dans un magasin de fringues

Bella se ne sont que quelques tenus, sa ne fait même pas le quart du tiers de ma penderie

C'est… c'est vrai ? demandais-je en regardant Jasper qui lisait.

Malheureusement oui, et tu n'a encore rien vue.

Sa promet.

Eh vous deux, je vous rappel que je suis encore là, dit-elle mis offusquer mis agacer.

Comment pourrait-on t'oublier, luis dis-je en voulant me racheter.

Bien, rétorquât-elle fier d'elle.

Alors, est ce que ton gout de la mode n'est pas offusquer par cette tenue ? luis demandais-je en lui montrant une tunique bleu nuit et m'arrivant a mi-cuisse, avec des collant noir encre qui m'arrivais un peux en dessous du mollet avec une veste en caraco bleu sombre se rapprochant du noir.

C'est parfait Bella, mais tu me laisse m'occuper de ton maquillage et de ta coiffure, et surtout tu mets ces chaussures là. Et c'est la qu'elle me montrât une paires d'escarpin assortis a la robe d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres.

Alice, si je mets sa, je risque de me casser quelque chose malgré ma condition vampirique. Mais comment veux-tu que je marche sur ces échasses ?

D'abord se ne sont pas des échasses, et je suis sur que tu t'en sortiras très bien.

Après dix bonnes minutes d'argumentation, je finis par capituler, me sentant très coupable, et je soupçonnais son mari d'y être pour quelque chose, il dut sortir pour que je puisse me préparer car je ne devais plus sortir car elle pensait que j'allais demander de l'aide une fois dehors, ce que je comptait faire, mais on m'avait prise de court.

A la fin, je portais la tenue que j'avais prise avec les fameux talons. Elle avait relevé mon maquillage en me faisant des yeux de biches avec un peut de bleu et du rose a lèvres. Elle avait bouclé mes cheveux puis relevé la partie droite de la moitié de ma tête a l'horizontale avec une broche en forme de cœur noir brillante et avait fait le partie gauche de la moitié de ma tête a l'horizontale tombé sur mon épaule en passant par derrière mon oreille. Elle m'avait aussi prêté un mentaux noir qui m'arrivais au talon pour faire mine de, car en tunique avec un temps comme Forks, sa relevais les soupesons.

Quand elle put enfin me laisser descendre, je le fis sous les applaudissements des autres et un regard plus qu'expressif d'Edward. Une fois dans la voiture il me dit enfin : «

Je pense que je vais faire appel à Alice plus souvent, tu es magnifique

Merci, après tout ce qu'elle ma faite subir, il le fallait bien

Rassure toi, elle a fait un merveilleux travail, tu es sublime, me dit-il en me caressant la main.

Merci, tu risque de très vite déchanter quand on sera arrivé, lui certifiais-je alors que l'on tournais a l'angle de la rue.

Et comme dis comme fait, une fois que je fus sortie de la voiture, je vis son visage changer.

Je me dirigeais vers les deux nouveaux couples, et quand je fus arrivé, c'est ma sœur qui me dit :

Ouah Bella, et que nous vaut cet honneur ?

C'est vrai sa, pourquoi tu as changé comme sa ?continua Nessie

Moi qui croyais que tu n'étais pas fana de mode. Ajouta Jake

En tout ca tu déchire, suivis Seth

Une seule coupable, Alice

Arête, j'ai fait un super boulot, dit-elle en arrivant à notre hauteur.

Oui, oui, je n'ai rien dis

Bella ? Pourquoi Edward fait cette tête là ? il n'est pas content de ta tenue ? demanda Nessie perspicace comme elle était.

Ce n'est pas ma tenue qui l'embête mais plutôt l'esprit de nos camarades je pense.

Ah, je comprends mieux.

La sonnerie retentie nous annonçant le début des cours. Edward, je ne sais par quel moyen avait réussis a changé tout ses cours, et nous avions donc tout nos cours en commun. Ce qui m'arrangeait beaucoup aujourd'hui, au moins je n'aurais à supporter l'attaque d'un de ces ados bourré d'hormones.

La mâtinée, avec Edward s'était passé calmement, mais je doute de ma réussite sans lui a mes côtés. Là nous étions au réfectoire avec tout le monde quand soudains Alice se fixa, se qui ne manqua pas d'attirer notre attention

Edward se mit à grogner et je sus donc que se n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Alice, qu'a tu vue mon amour ? questionna son mari

C'est les Volturis, ils arrivent. Lâchât-elle en bombe

Qui ? demanda Seth

Les Volturis…Ce sont un peu comme les rois de notre monde, ils font respecter les quelques loi que nous avons, pour la survie de notre espèce. Ils sont strictes et clair, et si l'on dé respecte une règle, une seul punition est mise en place, la mort. Expliqua Jasper

Attend qu'on soit avec Carlisle et Esmé. Les gars, sa vous concerne aussi vue que vous êtes avec les principales concernés, donc je pense que sa ne pose de problème a personne. Dit-elle sur un ton qui ne donnait pas à réponse.

Je peux savoir en quoi ma fille et ma sœur sont concerné ?demandais-je

Attend ce soir Bella, rétorquât-elle

Non, on y va tout de suite, dis-je sur un ton sans appel.

Et nous partîmes sous les regards de toute la salle vers nos voitures respectives. Une fois arrivé, je vis la voiture de Carlisle. Il avait surement du être appeler en urgence par Alice. A peine sortis de la voiture que je me rouais comme le reste de la famille vers la salle a mangé. J'étais assise avec Edward à ma droite, et Nessie a ma gauche. Jake était à la gauche de Nessie. Leila était à la droite d'Edward avec Seth à la droite de celle-ci. En face de Jake se trouvait Carlisle avec Esmé en face de Nessie. Rosalie était en face de moi et Emmet était en face d'Edward. Pour finir, Jasper était en face de Leïla et Alice en face de Seth. Nous commençâmes enfin la discutions. Alice dit à Carlisle et Esmé le but de notre réunion. Nous arrivions enfin au sujet qui m'intéressait.

Alice ou, quand, et pourquoi ? la questionnais-je bientôt à bout.

La clairière de notre rencontre avec James, Laurent et Victoria. En début d'année prochaine. Ils viennent car toi et Edward avez conçut une hybride et que cela représente une menace. Ils viennent donc pour éradiquer la menace et par la même occasion de tuer ceux qui l'ont conçut.

Combien seront-ils ? demanda Carlisle

200, répondit-elle.

Ok, il faut rassembler tous ceux qui accepteront de combattre à nos côtés, dis le stratège de maris de ma meilleurs amie

On va voir se que l'ont peut faire de notre côtés, fit savoir Seth

Nous de même, dit Leïla

Idem, dit Emmet. »

Une journée si bien commencer venait de se finir de la pire des manières possible. Il allait à présent falloir regrouper des troupes en vue du plus gros combat de notre vie, a ce même combat, je risquais de perdre des membres de ma très grande famille, et tout sa en moins d'un an. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quand tout-allait bien, un problème me tombait dessus ? Une chose était sur, les prochaines semaines risquais d'être mouvementé, et pas d'un bon côté malheureusement…

* * *

Un grand bravos a " l'ange de twilight" qui grâce a sa review rapide a eu ce chapitre un peut avant les autres et merci aux autres d'avoir poster pour moi.

merci de continuer a me lire j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.

j'attends les commentaires en tout genres.

bise, a+


	14. Chapter 14

Désoler, ce n'est pas un chapitre.

C'est pour répondre à quelques commentaires :

Certaine personne pensent que Bella et Edward ont eu une reprise de confiance rapide, mais je n'ai qu'une chose à leur répondre : vous aller trop vite, et vous aller voir que ce n'est pas si simple.

Attendez, vous verrez.

Sinon, merci pour vos review et continuer à m'en laisser pour me faire par de vos intension.

Bye, bsx, a+


	15. Chapter 15

_**Rassemblement, Entrainement Et Stratégie**_

Cela faisait 1 mois l'annonce du combat avait été donné.

A nous tous, nous étions 150. Il y avait 75 loups et le même nombre de vampires. Croyez le ou non, mais cela faisait une totale égalité des deux côtés. Les vampires avaient acceptés de ne pas chasser en villes et aux alentours. Donc il partait deux journées pour chasser plus loin. Les loups restaient en territoire Quilleute et les vampires restaient sur le notre. Ils ne se rencontraient que pour les entrainements. Seul mes deux loups préféré était aptes a rester chez les Cullen, et les filles pouvait aller sur la push en vue du fait qu'elles étaient hybrides et qu'une partie d'humanités en elle subsistait.

Là, je discutais avec Edward dans sa chambre : «

Pourrais-je un jour avoir l'honneur de vous écouter chanter toutes les trois ?

Oui, il faudra que j'en parle aux filles, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait un inconvénient.

J'ai vraiment hâte, dit-il en m'embrassant le front

Finalement, il se pourrait que cela soit plus rapide que prévus, dis-je en entendant la douce mélodie de la chanson d'amour que nous avions récemment écrite ensemble.

Je pris la main de l'homme de ma vie et le dirigeais vers le piano de la maison. Arrivé en bas, je vis nos deux couples préféré qui m'attendais, donc sans plus de cérémonie, je pris mon violon qui était a terre, et me postais à la droite de Leïla qui était devant le piano ou jouait Nessie.

C'est moi qui commençais, je me mis donc à chanter le premier des quatre couplés :

Nous en avons bavés

Et beaucoup encaisser

Je lui ai pardonné

Tout le mal qu'il m'a fait

Maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés

Personnes ne pourras plus nous séparer

Aujourd'hui je sui amoureuse

Et tellement, tellement heureuse

_**Refrain :**_

L'amour c'est compliquer

Mais c'est si beau d'aimer

Je me mis à jouer du violon, quand Leïla arrêta sa guitare et se mit à chanter.

Un destin que tout opposait

Un amour que personne ne pensait

Qu'un jour il pourrait exister

Est cependant bien née

Ils se sont rencontrés

Et de suite se sont appréciez

Maintenant que l'amour des deux est connu

Jamais plus ils ne seront vaincus

_**Refrain :**_

L'amour c'est compliquer

Mais c'est si beau d'aimer

Leïla se remis à faire la mélodie au même moment que Nessie arrêta de pianoter pour pouvoir a son tour chanter.

Au premier regard leur amour est né

À la première parole, il l'a bercé

A sa démarche, elle l'a envouté

Aux premiers touchés ils n'ont su résister

Maintenant qu'ils sont unis

Leurs amours vit

L'amour leurs est tombé dessus

Et c'est a bras ouvert qu'ils l'ont reçut.

_**Refrain :**_

L'amour c'est compliquer

Mais c'est si beau d'aimer

Nessie se remis au piano pour que l'on puisse chanter a trois le tout derniers couplés.

une fois l'âme sœur rencontrer

Ne le laisser pas s'échapper

Il faut oublier les préjuger

Et le laisser vous emporter

L'amour est dur à trouver

Mais jamais il ne faut abandonner

Pour le dernier couplet, j'avais chanté les deux premières phrases, Leïla les deux suivantes et Nessie les deux dernières.

Il est clair que cette chanson parlait de notre expérience personnelle et reflétait une partie de notre vie et nos sentiments les plus profonds. Pendant nos couplets personnels à nous, nous n'avions pas lâché des yeux la personne aimée. Nous avions commencé notre concert improvisé à 6 et maintenant, il y avait les Cullen au grand complet, les Denali, « les cousins » des Cullen qui étaient venu nous prêter main forte au combat, et Mickael, que j'avais appeler pour ce combat et qui avait accepter.

Cette chanson était notre premiers moment de détente depuis un long moment, et de voir tout ces visage émus par notre chanson me remplis de joie.

A la fin de notre chanson, nos hommes vinrent nous prendre dans leurs bras, et nous embrasser :

S'était magnifique, me dis l'homme de ma vie

Merveilleux dis Seth a ma sœur

Sublime, dis Jake pour ma fille

Puis les applaudissements retentir dans la pièce.

.

.

.

Nous étions à la veille de l'affrontement et nous étions tous aller chasser. (Des animaux pour tout le monde). Il était décidé que les vampires seraient visibles et les loups cacher grâce a le pouvoir d'un de nos alliées qui pouvais dissimuler les odeurs. Une fois le combat engagé, les loups surgirait et nous aurions l'effet de surprise sur nos adversaires qui ne s'attendraient pas à voir collaborer nos deux espèces. Puis nous nous battrons par groupes de deux ou trois. Pour ceux qui ont des pouvoirs, les équipes étaient constituées par Jasper pour un meilleur équilibre et une meilleure cohésion, pour les autres, ils avaient cartiers libres.

Les principales équipes, celles qui étaient en première ligne étaient constituer de :

Télépathie+Fixation temporel+Bouclier = Edward écouterais leurs plans, je bloquerais les pouvoirs psychique et Nessie les figerais pour que moi et mon homme puisse les décapiter.

Empathie+Grande beauté = Jennifer avait comme dons de se rendre irrésistible envers les hommes, ce qu'elle utiliserait et que Jasper amplifierais, ce qui déconcentrerais leurs adversaires et qui faciliterais leurs victoires.

Voyance+ Téléquinésie = Alice verraient ceux qui attaquerais en traitre les autres et Mickael les dirigerais droit devant leurs groupes, de ce fait ils protégeront au mieux nos troupes.

Elocution+ Force et Rapidité = Nessie ferraient ses adversaires lui donner se qu'ils vont faire, et Jake et Seth auront un avantage sur l'autre camp.

Rosalie était avec Emmet, au vue de leurs complicité et de leurs façons de se comprendre sans avoir à se parler leurs donnais un avantage, leurs complicité seraient leurs forces.

Carlisle et Esmé seraient eux aussi ensemble, leurs amours incommensurable les ferait veiller l'un sur l'autre et se protéger mutuellement, munis de leurs confiance absolue eux deux seraient imbattable.

Une chose était sur, la batailles serait ardu, mais seul deux questions subsistaient dans toutes nos têtes, qui seraient les gagnant ? Et même en cas de victoire, révérons-nous nos proches ?

Des pertes allaient être faites, mais de quelles côtés ? Nous allions le savoir un peux trop vite car…


	16. Chapter 16

_**Problème **_

Nous allions le savoir un peut trop vite car nous étions le jour du combat, c'est-à-dire le 5 janvier 2012. Aujourd'hui allait sans nul doute être un de nos pires combats. Ils étaient sensés arrivés a 10h00, et il était exactement 9h58.

Les deux minutes suivantes passèrent un peut trop vite a mon gout. Ils sortirent a l'orée d'un boit, en face de nous. Surplombant tous les vampires, trois en particulier se détachèrent du lot. Je pus les reconnaître comme étant Marcus, Caius et Arro. C'étaient eux que Carlisle avaient d'afficher dans son bureau.

Arro et Carlisle s'avancèrent de deux pas chacun.

_ Carlisle, mon cher ami, cela me fait grand plaisir de te revoir après tant de temps.

_ Moi de même, malgré le fait que j'aurais aimés que nos retrouvailles se fassent dans d'autres conditions.

_ Je l'avoue, mais il y a d'autres solutions que celle de votre fins a toi et les tiens.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Bien, la raison de notre déplacement est dus au fait que quatre d'entres vous on enfreint certaines de nos règles. Je suppose que tous le monde est au courant de celles-ci. Cependant, dans notre grande clémence, mes frères et moi avons décidé de vous laisser une seconde chance, chose très rare, mais il serait déplacé de gâché des dons tels que les vôtres. Voilà la raison pour lequel nous proposons a tout les membres dotés de dons de la famille Cullen et Swift de rejoindre nos rend afin de vous laisser la vie sauve.

_ Je ne crains que ta proposition soit rejetée, Arro.

_ Carlisle, bien que tu sois un ami de longue date, je ne t'épargnerais pas.

_ Arro, nous ne voulons en aucun cas avoir de batailles contre vous, mais les raison de ce combat n'étant pas justifié de manière convenable, si c'est pour combattre aux noms des nôtres, aucun de nous ici présent n'est près à rendre les armes, et pour sauvé ma famille, je suis prête a tous. Dis-je en m'avançant quelque peut tout en étendant mon pouvoir sur le plus de personnes possible.

_ Isabella, croit-tu vraiment que ta « famille » comme tu le dis si bien est de taille contre nous ?

_ Ne sous-estime surtout les forces de nos liens, c'est ce qui fera notre force dans l'adversité.

_ Bien, si tu préfère avoir la mort de ton entourage sur la conscience, libre a toi. Je vous aurais prévenus.

Sur ces mots, celui-ci lançât d'un signe bref de la tête le début du combat à ces congénères. Lors qu'ils se mirent a chargé, les loups sortirent des bois sous leurs formes lupines et surprirent nos adversaires. Nous nous étions mi d'accord sur les personnes à neutraliser, et notre groupe devait s'occuper des deux jumeaux, Jane et Alec. Tout se passait pour le mieux jusqu'au moment ou je vis Alice non loin de moi souffrir le matir. A cette constatation, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je chargeais droit sur Jane pendant que mes deux amours s'occupaient de son frère. Je réussi a la démembré sans le moindre mal en profitant de l'effet de surprise du aux fait qu'elle ne s'attendait pas a mon attaque. Alice me fit un sourire de remerciement avant de se replonger dans le combat. Tous nos amis s'occupaient des gardes ou des nouveau-nés et en un regard je vis qu'Edward et moi étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Ma fille, mon homme et moi partirent pour la mort des trois Roi du royaume de la nuit qu'étaient le notre. Nous arrivèrent a leurs hauteurs et avant le combat iminant, je dis :

_ Arro, tout cela aurait pu être évité si vous ne vouliez pas nous vaincre pour une obscure raison

_ Certes vous avez réunis un certains effectif, mais pensez vous vraiment nous battre ainsi ? Me questionna t-il

_ Nous ne nous déplaçons que si une règles est transgresser et que le facteur de cette transgressions est problématique, continua Marcus sur la lancées de son frère

_ Or, vous avez dé respecter plusieurs de nos lois, et il a fallut que nous venions en personne, ragea Caïus

_ Je suis désoler de vous avouer cela, mais votre défaite est imminente. Quelle gâchis, vos don auraient été utiles, dit-il avec une fausse peine.

Sur ces mot, les rois foncèrent sur nous, mais s'était sans compter sur ma fille. Nessie les figea mais cria de suite après :

_ DEPECHER VOUS, ILS SONT TRES FORT, C'EST DUR.

Soudains, je remerciais intérieurement Mick pour ses séances d'entrainement intensif. Je m'élançais donc vers Marcus et le décapitais d'un seul coup pendant qu'Edward s'occupais de Caïus. Seulement, Nessie ne put contenir Arro qui fonçât droit sur elle. A cet instant, je me cru défaillir car je sus que je ne serais pas assez rapide et qu'Edward, étant lui-même plus loin que moi ne pourrais rien faire. Seul de mots purent franchir la barrière de mes lèvres :

_ Nessie, NON

Edward tourna vivement la tête et vis ce qui allait se produire. Quand je vis Arro arriver a sa taille, il s'apprêtait à lui asséner un uppercut droit, mais fut stopper par une masse brune qui fonçât sur Nessie, la souleva et la lançât trois mètres plus loin, et c'est avec soulagement que je pus constater que ce fut Mick qui avait sauvé ma fille et qui repartais maintenant sur un autre vampire tout en hurlant :

_ Faites attention, ce n'est plus un entrainement, et ils ne retiendront pas leurs coups, alors un peut de concentration bon sang.

Il ne changera jamais celui, je le savais que ce n'était pas un entrainement, et j'allais le luis prouver. De plus, personne ne ressort vivant après avoir attaqué ma fille, la prunelle de mes yeux, ou un quelconque autre membre de ma très, mais alors très nombreuse « famille ». Arro allais mourir de mes mains, fois d'Isabella Marie Swan Swift.

_ Arro, tu as fait une grave erreur en t'attaquant a ma fille, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, dis-je a son encontre

Il me répondit seulement d'un sourire que j'eu envie de lui arracher des lèvres, et c'est ce que j'allais faire.

Nous nous élançâmes en même temps, et grâce à mes entrainements avec Mick, je contrais tout ces coups. Nous nous battions dans un combat acharné quand je vis une ouverture et lui sautais sur le dos. Nessie le figeas et je pus lui enlever les deux bras, pour enfin le décapiter. Nous avions réussi, les trois rois n'étaient plus. Les Volturi étaient devenus du passés et cela me réjouissait.

**Deux semaines après le grand combat.**

Nous avions remporté le combat sans aucunes pertes, ce qui était incroyable.

Un couple d'amis a nous avait repris les rennes des trois rois déchut et mort. Il nous fallait quand même des personnes pour faire respecter certaines règles, mais pas des tyrans. Les règles avaient été revisitées et la notre avait été bannie. Tout nos convives était repartis heureux du résultat du combats.

Là, je me trouvais dans les bras de mon adonis, assise contre son dos, lui-même adossés à un tronc devant la rivière derrière notre maison. Il caressait mes cheveux pendant que nous discutions de tout et de rien.

Il faut dire que pendant ma séparation avec lui, toutes ses caresses, ses mots doux et j'en passe m'avait horriblement manqués. Je l'aimais du plus profond de mon cœur et de mon corps.

Soudains, l'odeur de ma fille vint, puis elle après.

_ Maman, il faut que… Bonjours papa.

_ Salut ma puce, répondis-il, il s'était vite habituer aux marques d'affections de sa fille et avait rapidement sus comment lui répondre.

_ Alors, et moi, je n'ai pas le droit a un bonjour ? demandais-je faussement outré.

_ Bonjours maman

_ Bonjour Nessie, alors, il faut que ?

_ Ah oui, il faut que je te demande, Benjamin as appelé, il voudrait savoir si tu pouvais aider sa fille Serena à contrôler son pouvoir ?

_ Mmmmm, la dernière fois, j'ai finis avec les cheveux en feu, c'est quoi son pouvoir ?

_ Les cheveux en feu ? S'étonna Edward

_ Oui, il faut que tu sache que ma chère maman aidait Alicia, une de nos amie, a contrôlé son pouvoir et qu'elle lui a demandé de mettre feu a une corbeille en papier sur sa tête, et que comme cela à rater, elle a finis les cheveux en feu. Heureusement qu'Estéban, le mari d'Alicia lui as versé un seau d'eau froide sur la tête. Pouffât ma fille sur la fin de son discours

Ce qui fit bien rire mon homme.

_ Quel pouvoir, demandais-je en voulant détourner l'attention de mon erreur passé

_ Elle contrôle l'électricité.

_ Ok, c'est bon pour moi

_ Je le savais, et elle est déjà en route, elle arrive demain, est au même lycée que nous et loge chez nous

_ Pourquoi je suis toujours la dernière informé et la principale concerné ?

_ Vas savoir

Les cours reprenaient le lendemain, mais la tranquillité a laquelle j'espérais avoir n'était pas au rendez-vous. Ce n'était que le début des problèmes avenirs…


	17. Chapter 17

_**Serena**_

_Dans ce chapitre, toutes les phrases ou les mots en gras sont prononcés en langages vampirique silencieux et inaudibles pour les oreilles humaines._

Nous étions Lundi 10h00, et nous devions rencontrer Serena à 12h00. Pendant l'intercours, je discutais avec Edward :

Elle vient d'arrivé, on risque d'être encore plus au centre des commérages, déclarât-il

Pour changé, dis-je ironique et sur le ton de la plaisanterie

Dis, sa fait longtemps que tu aides les autre à contrôler leurs don ?

Vu que je suis immunisé contre eux, ils peuvent utiliser leurs pouvoirs sans réserve, et en fait c'est la quatrième personne qui demande notre aide car une fois, c'était à Nessie que l'on avait demandé et l'autre c'était à Leïla. On les aide selon nos propres pouvoirs pour voir lequel sera le plus utiles à les faires progressé.

Ah ok je comprends

La sonnerie retenti, ce qui mit fin a notre discours et qui annonça deux heures de mathématique, l'horreur, heureusement Edward avait le même cours, ce qui m'aiderais un peut a supporter cette matière inutile.

Nous discutions a midi au déjeuné avec tout le monde et je venais de réexpliquais le pourquoi du comment j'aidais les autres. Soudains, Serena fit son entré au réfectoire. Serena était une jeune fille châtain clair, elle était de la taille de Rosalie et aussi très belle. Elle possédait les yeux d'or qui caractérisent les vampires ' végétariens '. A son entré, les lycéens se turent et tout les regards furent vers elles. Lorsqu'elle nous vit, elle s'avança, après avoir pris une pomme qu'elle ne mangerait pas, vers nous :

Bonjours, je suis Serena, et je suis la nouvelle apprentie d'Isabella Swift, nous dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant notre table.

Je me lavais à mon tour et dis :

Bonjours, je préfère Bella, mais assied toi, luis dis-je en lui serrant la main

Elle salua les autres membres des deux tables réunis en plissant quelque peu le nez.

Alors, avant tout commencement, il y a quelques règles que tu vas devoirs respecter. Pour vivre dans cette ville, il faudra que tu signe le traiter **avec** **les loups**, stipulant que tu ne dois **mordre aucun humain** respecter quelques frontières et ne pas **attaquer la meute**. Cela te semble t-il respectable ?

Oui, je n'ai aucun problème avec.

Ok, alors les présentations. Je te présente Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Leïla, Renesmé, Jacob et Seth. Rose et Emmet sont en couple, ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper, Jake et Nessie, Leïla et Seth, et Edward et moi. Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper et Edward sont les enfants de Carlisle et Esmé Cullen par Adoption. Jacob et Seth sont **des loups,** **mais pour les humains ils sont **frères. Leïla et Nessie sont mes sœurs **aux yeux des autres mais en réalité, Nessie est notre enfant à Edward et a moi.** **Concernant les pouvoir de certains**, ils te le diront si ils estiment que leurs confiance en toi le leurs permet.

Ok

Alors notre premiers cour est dans la cuisine de chez nous, ou tu seras loger, après la fin des cours.

Je serais présente. Dit-elle déterminer.

_Dans la cuisine_

Les Cullen et nos deux loups au complet, voulant assister a ma leçons se retrouvèrent donc dans la cuisine, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je voulais l'entrainer là. Je commençai donc :

Alors tout d'abord je demanderais donc un silence complet pour la laisser se concentrer et que vous ne puissiez pas recevoir un coup de courant perdu. Alors Serena, si a un quelconque moment quelques choses te dérange, surtout dis le moi.

Sa marche, me répondit-elle.

J'étendis mon bouclier sur tout le monde sauf elle.

Ok alors on commence simple, essaie d'allumer le grille pain

Elle le fit sans difficulté

Le mixeur ?

Sans problème

Le four a micro onde ?

Avec un peut plus de difficulté mais elle réussit quand même

Le four ?

Là, elle fit chou blanc

Je n'y arrive pas

Ok, je vois ou en est le développement de ton pouvoir, sa suffit pour aujourd'hui, le temps que je mette au point un entrainement personnaliser, tu es libre.

Ok, merci quand même, dit-elle avec un air dépiter

Serena, fait pas cette tête, au début c'est normal, mais grâce à nous, tu feras bientôt de la foudre. Ma phrase eu le don de lui redonner le sourire

Merci Bella, dit-elle sincèrement

A cet instant, je la trouvais sincère. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment méfier des gens, je leur laissais toujours une première chance. J'allais apprendre a mes dépend que je devrais me méfier des gens plus souvent et ne pas accorder ma confiance comme ceci. Le danger n'était pas loin, mais pourquoi quand tout vas bien, des problèmes nous tombes systématiquement dessus ? Malgré ce que je pensais, les aventures étaient loin d'être terminés…


	18. Chapter 18

_**Début des hostilités**_

_**P.O.V Serena**_

Cela faisait exactement 1 an jours pour jours que je vivais chez Bella. Je m'étais beaucoup entrainer et grâce à mon coach, je métrisais beaucoup mieux mon pouvoir. Bella me faisait travailler presque tout les jours. Au début je ne comprenais pas pourquoi un entrainement si intensif, et je trouvais ses méthodes bizarre et inapproprié, cependant, lorsque je découvris qu'en à peine deux moi avec elle j'avais plus progressé que en un an seul, je reproduisais tout ce qu'elle m'ordonnait et cela sans plus aucun commentaire.

Depuis mon arrivé, je la considérais comme mon professeur, j'avais accepté leur mode de vie et j'allais en cour comme elles. J'avais appris à me méfier des pouvoirs des Cullen, que j'avais découvert seule. La seule personne que je portais dans mon cœur était Edward. Je me contrôlais bien en sa présence et avait donc pus le lui cacher. Cet homme était unique et il valait beaucoup mieux que Bella, elle, aussi gentille soit-elle, ne le méritais pas. Cet homme méritait mieux, et j'allais le lui prouver. J'avais essayé de le séduire, mais il ne me voyait pas, cependant j'avais trouvé une alternative à tout cela et j'allais bientôt mettre mon plan en action. Si je n'avais pas Edward Cullen grâce à cela, je ne m'appelais plus Serena Jackson.

_**P.O.V Bella**_

Serena avais beaucoup progressé en 1 an avec nous. Nous étions toutes les deux accompagné d'Edward pour son dernier entrainement. Mon adonis, ne voulant pas me laisser seul de peur que ce soit dangereux, nous avait accompagné mais restais un peux en retrais. Nous étions face à face et je commençai donc :

Ok Serena, dernière leçon, et donc tu vas exécuter le tout dernier exercice

D'accord

Je mis mon bouclier en place.

Alors tu vas essayer de créer de la foudre, mais sur une cible en mouvement.

Je veux bien mais qu'est ce que je dois foudroyer ? Il n'y a rien en mouvement ici

Moi _**(Mais t'es maso ma pauvre fille)**_

Quoi ? dirent en cœur mon adversaire et mon homme_**(Moi je les comprends)**_

Faites moi confiance, je métrise mon don, et je ne risque absolument rien. _**(moi, chui pas convaicu)**_

Je ne suis pas convaincu, répondis Edward _**(ha ben vous voyer, enfin un mec responsable, mdr)**_

Edward, fais moi confiance

Mm hum, fais attention. _**(Ou pas)**_

Je lui fis un sourire avant de me retourner vers Serena

Ok, on y va

Elle me regarda puis se concentra, et un éclair fonça droit sur moi, mais dévia sur un arbre grâce à mon bouclier physique_. __**(Encore heureux que ce ne soit pas sur Edward, moi je ne veux pas d'un Edward griller, quoique cela lui donnerais des couleurs)**_

Parfais. C'est bon, tu métrise ton don, et je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi

Merci Bella.

Je discutais avec Edward :

Tu sais qu'hier tu ma fais vraiment peur ? me demanda t-il

Je sais, mais tu m'a fais confiance et tout c'est bien passer, répondis-je_**(sa dépend pour qui, ce pauvre arbre il avait rien demandé, mais lui il s'est fait griller)**_

Quand la foudre s'est abattue, j'ai cru que mon cœur mort s'était réanimer pour mieux mourir une seconde fois **(**_**je ne crois pas que cela soit possible)**_

Je ne l'aurais pas fais si je n'avais pas mesuré les conséquences de mes actes _**(j'en doute un peu… beaucoup en fait.)**_

Je sais, mais te perdre une seconde fois me serais fatale. _**(bon à savoir…)**_

Et ne plus te voir me tuerais

Personne ne m'éloignera de toi

Et les seules personne qui le pourraient serrait Nessie ou Leïla, et vue que vous avez l'air tellement complice toi et ta fille et que Lala n'a rien contre toi, je pense que tu vas devoir me supporter un bon moment. _**(j'aime bien le surnom, mais j'attends de voir la réaction de la vrai Leïla… Promis, je vous raconterais)**_

Bella ?

Oui ?

Je t'aime

Moi aussi mon cœur

Il se retourna vers moi et m'embrassa, se fut une nuit passionner qui suivit.

_**P.O.V Renesmé**_

J'étais allé chasser seul aujourd'hui car je voulais réfléchir. Après la chasse, je m'assis au bord d'un point d'eau et me mis à réfléchir._**(C'est un peut pour cela que tu es venu) **_Je fus à peine assise que deux bras fort m'encerclaient. J'émis un cri de stupeur. J'avais reconnu l'odeur de mon agresseur, et cela me confirma ma première impression que j'avais eu auparavant : cette personne n'étais pas digne de confiance.

Nessie je suis désoler mais j'y suis obliger, dis mon agresseur

Sale peste **(**_**Au moins on sait que c'est une fille… ou pas)**_

Elle ne fit pas compte de ce que je luis dis puis posa un mouchoir humide sur mon nez et ma bouche. Soudains, je sombrai dans un sommeil non voulus et perdis connaissance. La seule chose que je me dis avant de sombrer fut que ce n'étais que le début des problèmes avenirs…


	19. Chapter 19

_**Réveil, Révélation et Abandon.**_

_**P.O.V Renesmé**_

Je me réveillais dans une sorte de cachot avec des barres de fer. Je fis tout les efforts possibles et imaginable pour casser ses fichus barres, mais du fait que je ne suis qu'à moitié vampire, ma force n'est pas suffisante pour ceci. 3 heures plus tard, Serena vint à moi et je fus la première à parler :

Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi je suis enfermé ? demandais-je plus qu'énervé _**(sa ce comprend)**_

Car j'estime qu'Edward mérite mieux que ta mère et que le seul fait qui pourrais la faire s'éloigner de lui est ta disparition. _**(parce que toi tu es mieux ?)**_

Tout cela pour un homme ? Qui plus est mon père ? Tu dis que Maman ne le mérite pas, mais tu pense qu'avec tes actes tu le mérite ? Tu pense vraiment que Papa l'oubliera alors qu'il na pas été capable de le faire en plus de 75 ans ? _**(je me posais la même question)**_

Je suis sur que si ton père trouve la bonne compagne, il arrivera sans aucun mal à occulter ta mère de ses pensés, mais je suis juste venue te donner ce bout de pain_**. (Super le diner)**_

Elle me tendit un bout de pain rassit et partis. Mais pourquoi depuis que nous étions retournés à Forks, nous n'avions que des problèmes, à croire que cette ville nous portait la poisse._** (Moi je dirais à une personne en particulier)**_

_**P.O.V Bella**_

Il était déjà 19h00 passé et toujours aucune nouvelle de Nessie, pourtant ce n'était pas son genre de disparaitre comme une voleuse, et quelque chose me disait que je devais me méfié, je ne savais pas de quoi, mais au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulais, j'avais de plus en plus peur. Ce sentiment ne m'était arrivé qu'une fois, et cette fois là, ma fille fût en face de deux lycanthropes. L'instinct maternelle, voila ce qui me disais de me méfié. Soudain le téléphone sonna, me faisant une frayeur monumentale,_** (Pour changé !) **_cependant je fus soulager en voyant le numéro de ma fille.

« - Allo, Nessie ? Mais ou est-tu, bon sang de bonsoir je me fais un sang d'encre. Dis-je au bord de l'hystérie.

Bella, ma chère Bella, éloigne toi des oreilles indiscrètes sil te plais, répondis Serena a l'autre bout du fil

Je suis seul à la maison, mais Serena, pourquoi tu as le téléphone de Nessie ? _**(moi je dis, elle lui a pas demandé)**_

Bella, si tu veux revoir ton hybride en vie, je te conseil de t'éloigner de l'homme que j'aime et de ses connaissances.

Mais de quoi tu parle, qui est l'homme que tu aime, et ou est ma fille, commençais-je a m'énerver. _**(Au moins, elle est plus calme que ce que je pensais)**_

Edward est l'homme que j'aime, et tu ne le mérite nullement, pour qu'il puisse trouver le véritable amour, je me dois de t'éloigner de lui, et c'est ce que je fais, donc choisie maintenant, petit a) ou tu romps avec Edward avant demain midi, petit b) ou tu perd ta fille a tout jamais, tu as le choix. _**(Pas facile, facile, y aurais pas un petit c) ?)**_

Le choix était vite fait, j'aimais Edward, mais si je perdais Nessie, j'en mourrais. _**(J'ai déjà entendu cela quelque part…)**_

Ou on se rencontre ? demandais-je la voix devenue grave

Je te contacterais demain, ne me fais pas de coup foireux si tu veux revoir ta fille en vie.

Bien.

Après avoir raccroché, je fis quelques valises et écrit une dernière chanson a ma sœur en espérant quelle comprenne le message cacher que je lui envoyais. _**(Elle n'a pas trouvé mieux qu'une chanson ?)**_

_Leïla, ma sœur bien aimé, je me dois de te quitter pour des raisons personnelles, je te souhaite le bonheur avec Seth et toute la famille. J'espère qu'un jour nous pourront nous revoir et qu'a ce moment là tu me pardonneras les souffrances que je vais te causer, toutefois, si tu ne nous revoies jamais je souhaite te dire que pour moi tu es une vraie sœur de cœur et que je t'aime. Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier car tu nous as marqué. Je te laisse en gage de reconnaissance la dernière chanson que j'écris. Dans celle-ci est regrouper tout mes sentiment et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Excuse-moi auprès de tous et dis leur que je les aime mais que je me dois de partir. Je suis désoler de ne pas t'avoir prévenus plus tôt mais je n'avais pas le temps. Si tu me comprends, mes écrits te parleront._

_La dernière chanson que j'écrirais pour nous, pour toi ma sœur_

_À trois nous avons avancé_

_Mais il est temps de nous séparé_

_C'est avec plein de regret_

_Que maintenant je m'en vais_

_**Ce n'est pas un adieu, **_

_**Ce n'est qu'un au revoir**_

_J'ai passé de bon moment_

_Mais pour l'instant_

_Ecoute ces paroles _

_Et qu'avec toit mes mots volent_

_**Ce n'est pas un adieu**_

_**Ce n'est qu'un au revoir**_

_Ce n'était pas préméditer _

_Mais je dois vous quitter _

_Pour pouvoir protéger_

_Ma chère et mon sang qui est en danger_

_**Ce n'est pas un adieu**_

_**Ce n'est qu'un au revoir**_

_Dit à mon être aimer_

_De bien vouloir me pardonner_

_Du mal que je lui fais _

_Et que je l'ai toujours aimé_

_**Ce n'est pas un adieu**_

_**Ce n'est qu'un au revoir**_

_Une dernière mise en garde_

_Restez bien sur vos gardes_

_Et ne vous faites pas tromper _

_Par l'électricité_

_**Ce n'est pas un adieu**_

_**Ce n'est qu'un au revoir**_

_Décrypte dans ces mots _

_Mon message écrit en flot_

_Et demande a mon être cher et aimer_

_La seule chose qui de lui pourrais m'éloigner_

_**Ce n'est pas un adieu**_

_**Ce n'est qu'un au revoir**_

_Maintenant je dois te laisser_

_Et aller protéger _

_La raison de mon départ précipité_

_Et m'éloigner de ma famille bien aimée_

_**Ce n'est pas un adieu**_

_**Ce n'est qu'un au revoir.**_

_Je vous aime, Isabella Marie Swan Swift_

_Votre Bella _

Je savais que cette chanson serait assez équivoque pour qu'elle voie le message cacher à travers assez rapidement.

J'avais un plan et si tout ce passait bien, tout le monde serais sain et sauf. La première partie consistait à retrouver Nessie, et tout cela sans qu'Alice n'intervienne. Donc après avoir parlé à Edward je devais me rendre en territoire Quilleut pour brouiller les visions de sa sœur. _**(Je sen qu'il y en a une qui vas être frustré)**_

J'avais déjà mis mes affaires en territoire Quilleut et la je me retrouvais face a MON Edward_** (c'est qu'elle est possessive).**_ Malgré le fait que je lui ai pardonné, j'avais encore tout ce qu'il m'avait fait sur le cœur et je trouvais le moment propice pour tout déballer et enfin me sentir soulager. J'allais le prendre à son propre jeu, dire des horreurs a l'autre pour l'éloigner et le protéger. _**( A croire qu'il sont aussi idiot l'un que l'autre)**_

« - Alors ma puce, de quoi voulais tu me parler ? demanda t-il tout sourire

Edward, Nessie et moi on s'en va, dis avec le plus de froideur possible_**. (Plus directe tu crève)**_

Je vis son visage se décomposer, et je n'avais qu'une envie, le prendre dans mes bras et le consoler, mais je ne pouvais pas.

P… pourquoi

Edward… Edward, mon cher Edward, tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'après tout ce que tu m'avais fait je te pardonnerais comme cela sans me venger. As-tu vraiment cru qu'après tout le mal que tu m'as faite, je pourrais ne serais-ce qu'éprouver un quelconque sentiment a ton égard a part la haine que je te voue ? Pendant plus de 1 ans je t'ai vue retomber amoureux de moi dans la seul perspective de te faire ressentir ce que je ressentais dans ces bois le jour ou tu m'as lâchement abandonné. Tu souffriras comme moi j'ai souffert. Un bref instant, tu as connu le bonheur d'avoir une famille, mais à présent, pour tes fautes, tout t'es repris. Jamais plus tu ne nous reverras, je te laisse avec tes démons intérieurs et ta douleur d'avoir détruit ta propre famille. Comment disais-tu déjà ? ah oui, tu ne me reverras plus, je ne reviendrais pas, je te laisserais vivre ta vie, ce seras comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Pour finir, moi aussi je te demande de me faire une promesse, comme quand tu m'as quitté, je te demande de remettre cette lettre à ma sœur. Adieux Edward »

Sur ce je partis après mon monologue en direction du territoire Quilleut. Etant la mère de l'imprégner du mal Alpha, je possédais le droit d'y aller sans danger. _**(Encore heureux, des fois que tu doives demander la permission d'aller voir si ta fille se fais pas bouffer par un loup impulsif)**_

Arriver a destination, je vis Serena qui m'attendais, elle vint vers moi et fis quelque chose d'inimaginable…

* * *

dans les deux derniers chapitres, gras+italique sont les commentaires de l'auteur, alors dites moi sa vous a plus? je continue ou j'arrête?


	20. Chapter 20

_Suite a certaine plainte et review me disant que je suis une sadique, je poste la suite._

_PS : Vous pouvez aussi remerciez "L'ange de Twilight" car après avoir répondu a un questionnaire, je lui ai promis la suite__._

* * *

_**Bella disparu ? c'est une blague ?**_

Elle se téléporta, elle ne m'avait jamais avoué ce second pouvoir, comme les Cullen ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui dire les leurs, et en ce moment précis cela m'arrangea plus que mesure. . . _**(Non, sans blague)**_ J'avais délibérément fait souffrir mon homme, homme de mes nuits, de mes jours, de mes rêves_** (tu ne rêve plus !).**_ Je l'avais espérer tant de fois, lui dire ce mots, le faire souffrir, lui arraché le cœur comme lui m'avait autrefois arraché le miens, mais cela je le désirais autrefois, plus maintenant, a cet instant, la seul chose que je voulais était de le revoir, le serre dans mas bras et l'embrasser. Ridiculement pathétique me direz- vous_**, (Ouais, j'avoue) **_mais il n'y a rien à y faire, je lui avais pardonné et je l'aimais, même si j'étais consciente qu'il m'avait fais souffrir, et qu'il ne méritait a cet instant peut-être pas autant d'amour, moi j'aimais irrévocablement Edward Cullen_**(en même temps je la comprends)**_. Une chose était sur, dans chaque douleur on trouve un bon côté, car même si je sais que ma sœur lui avais fait comprendre par je ne sais qu'elle moyen que je mentais, bizarrement je n'y arrivais jamais avec elle, et je ne sais pas comment elle faisait _**(Moi je sais, moi je sais : petite dédiasse a **__**L'ange de Twilight**__**.)**_ , je savais aussi que du fait de ma petite vengeance improviser, et que je lui avais balancé ce qui me pesais lors de son départ, je m'était soulager d'un poids, et si notre couple surmontais cela, alors il n'en serais que plus renforcer. Mais pour le moment, je retrouvai ma fille qui me sauta au cou et qui pleuras dans mes bras, je devais en premier lieux la rassurer, le plan pouvais bien attendre une journée…_** (Moi je ne suis pas sur, qui sait ce que pourrais leur faire Serena ? heu MOI)**_

_P.O.V Leïla_

Je jouais contre Emmet à Mario Cart sur Wii quand Edward arriva au salon avec une mine horrible_** (je suis sur que cela ne lui vas pas)**_. Je le remarquai de suite et je peux vous dire que cela ne lui allais pas du tout_**. (Que ce que je disais ?) **_J'allais donc luis poser la question qui me brulais les lèvres sous les protestations d'Emmet car j'avais interrompue la partie. _**(Je le comprends, ou interromps pas une partie comme cela, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence)**_

« - Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, dit-il

Je détestais par-dessus tout que l'on me mente, _**(tu n'es pas la seule)**_ et je ressentais le fait qu'il ne me disait pas la vérité._** (Maintenant vous savez pourquoi elle voit les mensonges de Bella) **_Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé chez les Cullen de voir une personne mentir, mais la je n'avais pas le choix, je devais utiliser mon pouvoir pour connaître la vérité car je voyais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et que cela avait l'air grave. _**(Et t'a vue tout sa rien qu'a sa tête, douer, je te tire mon chapeau. Tu l'observe beaucoup dis donc)**_

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, dis moi ce qui ce passe.

Quand j'eu dis cela, soudains la pièce devin muette. Chacun ici savait que pour utiliser mon pouvoir je devais dire tout les noms que je connaissais de cette personne. Sous mon emprise il fut obligé de dire :

- Je suis au 36 ieme dessous car Bella est partis avec Renesmé et qu'elle ma bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne m'aimait pas et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, et elle ma aussi donner ce message pour toi. _**(Enfin il lui donne, il aura mis le temps.)**_

Ce qu'il dit fis l'effet d'une bombe, je pris le message et le lus a haute voix jusqu'au bout. Ensuite je dis :

- Je ne comprends plus ma sœur, ce n'est pas dans son comportement de partir sans me mettre au courant et encore plus sans -je plus pour moi même qu'autre chose.

- Edward, t'a-t-elle donné une raison pour son départ ? demanda Carlisle aussi attrister que nous tous en posant une de ses main sur l'épaule droite d'Edward en se mettant face a lui. _**(en même temps, il ne va pas lui parler de derrière don dos)**_

- Je…elle…, il laissa sa phrase en suspense_**( sa ne s'apel pas une phrase deux mots)**_, le regard vide de toute émotion, étant toujours en état de choc.

- Edward, mon chérie, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais nous avons besoin de savoir, lui dis la voix rassurante d'Esmé_**. (au moins elle ne s'est pas effondrer !)**_

- Elle m'a dis n'avoir ressentis que de la haine depuis nos dernière retrouvailles et qu'elle comptait me faire payer pour les souffrances qu'elle avait ressentis. Que j'avais touchés au bonheur qui m'était à présent enlevé et qu'elle avait tout manigancé dans le but de me faire souffrir, dit-il d'une traite_**. (Bon résumer)**_

Je suis sur que si il avait put pleurer il l'aurait fait,_** (en même temps il vient de perdre sa femme et sa fille)**_ cela se voyais qu'il était submergé par toute cette souffrance que lui infligeais Bella. D'ailleur elle commençait a m'énervé, c'est quoi cette manie de partir et de laisser tout le monde en plan en ne racontant que des bobards a l'homme qu'elle aime. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé car elle savait que je détestais les mensonges. Soudain je commençai à m'apaiser sans raison, et je jetai un regard noir de reproche à Jasper qui se contentât de me faire un faible sourire. _**(En même temps je le comprends de vouloirs l'apaiser, moi je ne sais pas comment j'aurais supporté les émotions de tout le monde)**_ Je me rappelai soudain la seul façon de voir que Bella mentais si l'on la connaissait et que l'on savait l'observer. J'étais a peut près sur que son histoire était monté de toute pièce mais je devais en avoir la confirmation. Je pris donc une profonde inspiration et demanda, coupant Carlisle et Edward _**(Malpolie, sa se fais pas):**_

- Edward, je sais que ce que je vais te demander est dur mais pour pouvoir avoir toutes les pièces du puzzle et confirmé une intuition, je te demande de me dire précisément si tu a vue les narines de Bella palpiter pendant votre conversation.

- Heu attend deux minutes

- Edward, c'est d'une importance capitale, si jamais tu l'a vue faire cela, cela nous aideras beaucoup je t'assure. _**(Un nez qui palpite, une importance capitale ? Bizarrement j'ai des doutes sur sa santé mentale)**_

- Si je me souviens bien, elle l'a fait quand elle disait qu'elle ne me vouait que de la haine, qu'elle avait tout manigancé et que jamais je ne la révérais.

- A ces mots une vague de soulagement m'atteint que je laissais échapper par un pfiou qui surpris tout le monde surtout Jasper qui ne me quittais des yeux et ce fus Edward qui demanda :

- Pourquoi un tel soulagement ?

Il avait dus lire en Jasper et moi.

- Car quand tu as dis ce qu'elle t'avait raconté, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle était sérieuse, malgré le fait que je voyais très bien qu'elle t'aimait plus que tout, _**(sauf sa fille)**_ mais ce que tu viens de me révélé que la moitie de ce qu'elle t'a dis n'est que du chiqué.

- Là, chui paumé, dis Emmet en ne comprenant pas. _**(Pourquoi sa ne m'étonne qu'à moitie que ce soit Emmet qui ai dis cela ?)**_

- Les parties ou Bella à palpiter du nez sont fausse. Ayant vécu avec Bella pendant si longtemps, je sais que quand elle ment, son nez palpite, c'est plus fort qu'elle. _**(tu t'es faite griller ma pauvre Bella)**_

- Alors pourquoi elle est partie ? demanda Rose avec une question pertinente

- Sa, c'est le grand mystère, mais je finirais par savoir, dis-je déterminer.

_Edward elle t'aime, j'en suis sur, je la connais bien. Elle reviendra, je ferais tout pour te la ramener, fais moi confiance._

- Merci, me répondit-il.

En retour je luis fis un sourire.

- As-tu un commencement, une piste pour savoir ce qui est passé par la tête de Bella ? me demanda Alice d'un air triste.

- J'avoue que sur ce coup là je bloque, tout ce passais bien ces jours-ci normalement, alors je ne voie pas ce qui as put faire un si grand changement en elle. Vous avez remarqué quelque chose vous ? _**(Non, ils sont tous aveugle)**_

- Ils répondirent tous par le négatif _**(Je vous l'avais dit) **_et je soufflais dépiter, mais qu'est ce qui a bien put lui passer par la tête pour qu'elle s'en aille en embarquant Nessie. _**(Vas savoir)**_

Je me réveillais le lendemain avec un truc grand et chaud à mes côtés, dans mon lit, dans la chambre que j'occupe chez les Cullen. Ma surprise fut telle que je sursautai. Ce truc était mon merveilleux Seth**, (Super le surnom)** heureusement qu'il me tenait dans ses bras, sinon je me serais étaler au sol, sous le choc, j'avais faillis tomber. Mais que ce qu'il fichait ici ? **_(on est content de savoir que tu aime te réveiller à côté de ton homme)_**

- Seth ? mais que fais-tu là ? demandais-je ahuris _**(il te retient de tomber de ton lit)**_

- Les Cullen nous ont appelé Jake et moi et nous ont mis au courant

- Au courant de quoi ? demandais-je curieuse de savoir _**(moi aussi)**_

- Pour Bella, dit-il simplement en me serrant contre lui et en me caressant les cheveux de sa main valide, l'autre étant dans mon dos. _**(c'est clair que cela éclair tout le monde)**_

Soudains, les évènements de la veille retrouvèrent leur place dans ma mémoire et je me souvins à nouveaux de tout, et les larmes que j'avais retenues pour réconforter ma famille refirent leurs places et je me mis à sangloter dans les bras de mon homme. _**(Le contre choc)**_

Bella était plus qu'une sœur pour moi, elle m'avait sortis de ma solitude en m'ayant proposé de la rejoindre, elle m'avait aidé à vaincre les deux vampires qui voulais me tuer, elles m'avaient protégé, elle m'avait offert une meilleur vie et m'avais fais sortir de ma vie morose. Je lui devais tout, et elle ne pouvait pas m'avoir abandonné comme cela, elle ne pouvait simplement pas_** (ben si, la preuve elle l'a fais)**_. Je la connaissais, elle n'était pas comme cela, et j'allais trouver pourquoi elle était partie_** (Mystère, Mystère).**_ Mais pour le moment je devais évacuer la peine que je ressentais avec les larmes que j'avais, dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime pendant qu'il me réconfortait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Je… je leurs ai… dis que… que j'allais la … la trouvé,… mais je … je ne sais… même pas… par ou com… commencer, bafouillais-je sur le torse de Seth. _**(ben ça ce n'est pas malin)**_

- Je te fais confiance, tu finiras par trouver, me dit-il pour me redonner du courage, ce qui marchât étonnamment bien_**. (Au moins, lui il ne se foule pas beaucoup)**_

Je me repris et le questionna :

- Comment vas Ja…Jake ? _**(enfin, c'est qu'on l'oublierait presque… ou pas)**_

- Il est triste, il ne sort plus de sa chambre et ne mange presque plus, sa a été un grand choc, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Simon veille sur lui.

- Ok, je me sentais déjà plus rassurer, et mon ventre me fit entendre que lui aussi.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui a faim on dirait. Me fit-il remarquer

A ce moment, Alice arriva avec un plateau remplis de sandwich que Seth et moi nous avalions, _**(c'est qui, qui avais faim déjà ?)**_ puis je me mis à réfléchir. Que s'était-il passer ?

Je ne pensais même pas avoir d'indice alors que celui-ci était sous mon nez dès le départ. _**(Quand je dis qu'ils sont tous aveugle, ce n'est pas une blague)**_

* * *

Des question?, des commentaires? pour sa, il y a le bouton Review.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Indice et compréhension**_

_P.O.V Bella_

5 jours que nous ne voyions pas nos amours.5 jours que nous étions enfermé. 5 jours que l'on nous apportait nos repas.5 jours que je ne tentais rien de peur qu'ils s'en prennent à la vie de ma fille. 5 jours que Nessie et moi avions peur. En ce moment je doutais que Leïla aie réussie à comprendre mon message en vers. Je commençais à désespérer, et s'ils ne comprenaient jamais ? _**(bonne question)**_

_P.O.V Leïla_

5 jours, 5 jours que Bella avait disparus ainsi que Nessie. 5 jours que ni Edward, Jacob ou moi ne sortions de nos chambres que pour nous nourrir. 5 jours que tout le monde souffrais. 5jours que je ne trouvais pas l'ombre d'un indice, j'en devenais folle. _**(Je crois qu'on a compris que sa fais 5 jours)**_

Je sortais me préparer un casse-croute quand je vis Alice lire un bout de papier. Je m'approchais et vis l'écriture de Bella. C'est là que j'eus le déclique, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? _**(je crois que je ne vais pas répondre, se serais méchant)**_ C'était devant mes yeux et je ne l'avais pas vue ? J'étais trop bête. Jasper ne comprenais rien a mes sentiments, cependant Edward, lui, était descendus en m'entendant penser. Serena, qui collais trop Edward a mon gout depuis certains jour était partis chassés_**(ou pas),**_ et je ne sais pour qu'elle raison, le fait qu'elle ne soit pas là me soulageais un peut, je ne lui faisais pas vraiment confiance. _**(T'a raison, enfin moi jdis sa, jdis rien)**_

_ Qu'a tu trouver, demanda Edward anxieux tandis qu'il était a présent en face de moi

_ Leïla, qu'est ce qui te rend aussi euphorique et désespérer par toi-même me demanda Jasper _**(Perspicace, mais je la comprends, moi aussi elle me désespère)**_

Je ne pouvais répondre tant je me traitais mentalement d'idiote_**. (On est deux… à te traiter toi, bien sur)**_

_ Ma puce ? Me questionna Seth en balançant sa main devant moi.

_ L'indice, crias-je littéralement, comment j'ai pu le louper comme cela, si Bella me voyais, elle me traiterait d'idiote finis _**(Ah, ben en fait on est trois**_**)**, Alice ? Puis-je, demandais-je poliment

Elle me donna la feuille et je la relus, c'est sur, c'était un message _**(ah ben s'était pas trop tôt, c'est que je commençais à désespérer moi)**_

_ Je ne comprends rien a se que tu raconte et pense, dis Edward. _**(Sa arrive souvent, t'inkiète pas, des fois même avec l'original… Tout d'un coup, j'ai peur des représailles)**_

_ Je vais vous expliquer, m'enquis-je de leurs répondre devant leur airs perturber.

On s'installa au salon et je commençai :

_ Bella, dans toutes les chansons qu'elle a toujours écrite cachais un message secret pour une personne ou u groupe bien définis. Il n'y a qu'à voir la chanson que nous avons toutes trois chanté pour Edward, Jake et Seth avant le combat contre les Volturis. Je repris ma respiration puis continua, dans cette chanson, est caché un message, voilà l'indice que je cherchais, dis-je victorieuse

_ Alors qu'est ce que cela dis, demanda impatient Edward

_ J'ai dis indice, je n'ai pas dis que j'avais trouvé, dis-je pour me justifier. _**(Sa aurais été trop beau pour être vrai)**_Mais il suffit de décomposer la chanson et d'en trouver le sens. Je propose que l'on essaie chacun pour avoir plus de chance de tomber juste.

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Après avoir fait pleins de photocopies, je reviens au salon avec le tout et le distribua. Je demandai que Serena ne soit pas mélanger, et qu'elle ne sache donc rien de tout cela, et ils dirent oui une nouvelle fois. Nous avions décidé de nous réunir le lendemain soir pour mettre en commun nos recherches. Je m'attelai donc a ma tache des le début et commença au même titre que tout le monde dans cette maison ainsi que Seth. On était allé dans ma chambre.

_ Ah, sa m'énerve, je ne trouve pas l'essentiel. _**(Patience est mère des vertus)**_

_ Moi non plus, mais on n'y arrivera, ne t'inquiète pas ma puce.

Nous nous retrouvions tous au salon à 19h00 tapante pour voir si l'un de nous avait décodé la chanson de ma sœur. Il s'avérais que pour chacun des couples, la recherche était fructueuse.

« - On va faire chaque couplet et voir ce que l'on propose. Dit Carlisle en bon chef de famille.

Je pris la parole pour la suite avec un signe de tête de Carlisle et continua :

_ Je pense avoir trouvé la définition du premier couplet. Je vais vous dire ce que j'ai trouvé et vous allé me dire ce que vous en pensé, si bien sur sa ne vous dérange pas ?

Après un signe de tête de chacun me prouvant que je pouvais commencer, je dis donc :

_ De ce que j'ai cherché, j'en ai conclut qu'elle ait voulut dire qu'elle regrette de partir malgré le fait qu'elle a aimé voyager et que l'on a vécu que toute les trois. _**(Bon résumer)**_

_ C'est aussi ce que j'ai trouvé après avoir relut le premiers couplet, dis Alice.

_ Sa ne nous aide pas beaucoup, soupiras Rosalie qui depuis notre arrivées a Forks s'était beaucoup rapprocher de Bella. _**(En même temps, elle et son frère était tout le temps ensemble, fallait bien qu'elles finissent par s'entendre)**_

Rose nous considérais, moi et Bella comme des sœurs, et Nessie comme sa nièce. Rose, était fier, froide avec les inconnues, et au premier abord, elle faisait peur, mais elle avait des qualités que personne ne pouvais nier. Après avoir creusé sous sa carapace, on découvrait une femme digne, courageuse, aimante, une guerrière que personne ne pouvais affronter. C'est vrai qu'elle paraissait froide et dur, mais ceci était comme une protection, une barrière que seul des personnes qui en valent la peine était capable de franchir. Elle n'avait pas eu des jours rose pendant son humanité, et pour ne plus souffrir inutilement, elle faisait très attention, et je la comprenais. Cependant, une foie que vous gagniez son estime si dur a avoir, et qu'elle vous considérais de sa famille, au péril de sa vie elle vous défendais. Je l'admirais, car elle serait prête à tout pour nous, et cela était une magnifique preuve d'amour. Elle avait un grand cœur. Je pense vraiment qu'elle et Emmet s'était bien trouvés, car malgré toutes les conneries qu'il peut raconter, ils se comprennent. Emmet, lui, sa protection, était de tout prendre à la légère, il allégeait les autres, détendais l'atmosphère et amusais la galerie, mais on savait tous qu'il serait le premiers sur la ligne de combat, prêt à nous protéger.

Alice, la pile électrique, ne laissait rien lui arrivé. C'est elle qui contrôlaient le destin, et non autrement. C'était une merveilleuse sœur et une formidable amie. Cette fille était à elle toute seul un rayon de soleil qui jamais ne vous laisserait déprimer. Elle pouvait paraitre exaspérante, mais on ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle. Malgré son grand âge, elle avait une âme d'enfant et vous faisait chaque jour sentir que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécu et qu'il faut vivre chaque jour comme le dernier. Elle et Jasper se complétait. Jasper, lui, était peut être en retrais, mais veillais sur vous dans l'ombre. Comme un grand frère le ferais. Il vous conseillait et vous guidais dans le but de votre bonheur. Ce couple a l'apparence inoffensive pouvais détruire, si l'on osait s'en prendre a leurs famille, se qui était honorable.

Carlisle était la sagesse, et la bonté incarné, il aimait sa famille comme si ils étaient de même sang. On pouvait lui faire confiance aveuglément et on pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'il nous accorde la sienne car s'était un honneur. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir l'amour qu'il portait à sa famille et surtout a sa femme, pour qui il serait prêt à se sacrifier à tout instant. Esmé était la bonté, et la gentillesse incarné. Elle était la mère que toute personne sur cette terre aurait aimé avoir, elle était douce et merveilleuse et surtout la seul à pouvoir tempérer ses enfant. Sa famille était tout pour elle et jamais elle ne supporterait qu'un des membres de sa famille soit en danger, et elle ferait tout pour les protéger.

Jake, lui méritais ma sœur, et ferais tout pour son bonheur, ce qui l'honorais. C'était un loup qui malgré les conventions avait accepté ma petite sœur, l'aimais et la respectais, et c'est tous ce que je désirais pour elle qui en avait besoins. Je savais qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre avec lui et qu'elle serait heureuse et c'est ce que je lui souhaitais car elle le méritait.

Seth, l'amour de ma vie, sans lui, je ne pourrais plus vivre. Il, était l'homme que jamais dans mes plus grands rêves je n'aurais cru rencontré. Je comprenais maintenant ce que nous racontais Bella autrefois lorsqu'elle disait que le véritable amour vous transporte et vous fais voler, qu'il vous réconforte, vous félicite, vous complimente et vous montre comment vous pouvez compter. C'est ce que je vivais depuis ma rencontre avec Seth. Je lui fais confiance et je sais que jamais après lui, si il y a un après je ne pourrais aimer. Je sais qu'il me protégera au péril de sa vie, et cela me suffit comme preuve de l'amour qu'il me porte. Je sais aussi qu'il est sincère avec moi, ce n'est pas de ma faute mais je ressens quand une personne ment, et je déteste cela plus que tout au monde, mais lui, ne m'a jamais mentis, et je le respecte pour cela.

Enfin, Edward, l'homme qu'a toujours aimé ma grande sœur et qui maintenant la rend heureuse. Au début, serte, je l'ai détesté et surveiller, mais indirectement il a su me prouver que je pouvais lui faire confiance et qu'avec lui, Bella ne risquais plus rien. Je sais qu'il l'aime d'un amour inconditionné et qu'il ferait tout pour sa fille et elle. Je suis maintenant sur que Bella a fait la bonne chose en lui pardonnant et aussi qu'il saura la comblé. Je lui fais maintenant entièrement confiance concernant les femmes Swan.

Je me rends à présent compte que j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir rencontré les personnes qui avec moi sont attablé. La famille Cullen ainsi que Jake et Seth sont des personnes merveilleuses, et tous méritent le bonheur. Je suis honorer de les avoir rencontré et j'espère qu'un jour je pourrais faire partie de cette très grande famille.

Une main sortie de nulle part me fit sursauter :

_ Enfin tu es de retour, sa fais trois fois que je t'appel, dis Seth.

_ J'étais partie dans mes pensées désoler, dis-je penaude

_ Sa, j'avais remarqué, et puis pourquoi Jasper a ce sourire idiot sur le visage, de même qu'Edward ?

_ Hein ?

Je regardai Jasper qui avait un sourir bienveillant, puis Edward qui avait le même, soudains je compris, Jasper avait ressentis mes émotions et Edward avais assisté a mon monologue intérieure. Edward se mit encore plus à sourir, puis il me dit :

_ Tu en fais déjà partie

_ Merci, mais tu sais que tu peux être énervant parfois ? _**(je confirme)**_

_ Je sais. Dit-il avec un franc sourire, le seul depuis quelques jours.

_ Heu on a loupé un truc ? Demanda Alice_** (ho, trois fois rien)**_

Oups, je vais détourner la conversation comme cela sa iras mieux, si je leurs dit tout cela, je vais me retrouver rouge pivoine, pire que Bella. J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand je vis le sourire mutin d'Edward, Tu n'oserais pas _**? (tu pense ?)**_

Il Ocha de la tête et dis tout ce que je venais de me dire a haute voix. Et bien si il a osé. En plus, il n'a rien oublié, foutu mémoire vampirique _**(je suis d'accord avec elle)**_. Après que tous m'ai réconforté, nous nous remîmes à décrypter le message, j'eu un déclique,

Qu'est ce qui pourrait éloigner Bella aussi vite. Je sais, il faudrait que je sois en danger ou que ce soit

_ Nessie, dis Edward qui était arrivé a la même conclusion que moi. _**(Sa y est, on y arrive.)**_

_ D'après vous qui pourraient éloigner Bella aussi loin, aussi vite ? Dis-je pour les autres.

_ Que l'une de vous deux soit en danger dis aussitôt Alice qui venais de faire comprendre a tout le monde, les déductions d'Edward et moi.

_ Oui.

Nous avions un nouvel indice.

Après 1 heure de délibération, nous avions presque tout décrypté, il ne nous manquait plus qu'à savoir qui avaient osé lui faire cela.

_ J'en ai marre, elle ne pouvait pas faire plus simple ? M'énervais-je _**(apparemment non !)**_

_ Ma puce, calme toi, dis Seth

_ Oui, mais c'est quoi ce couplet,

_Une dernière mise en garde_

_Restez bien sur vos gardes_

_Et ne vous faites pas tromper _

_Par l'électricité_

_ Elle veut ma mort, dis-je en désespérant. _**(Non, leurs survie pas ta mort… Enfin je crois)**_

_ Attendez une minute, nous surpris Jasper, a qui avait-elle le moins confiance, qui est collé a Edward depuis son départ, qui se soucie a peine de sa disparition, qui part souvent sans dire a personnes ou elle va, et enfin, qui a comme pouvoir de contrôler l'électricité ? ( ENFIN)

_ SERENA criâmes-nous tous ensemble

_ Je vais la déchiqueter façons Hachi Parmentier, fois d'antillaise, dis-je vraiment énerver

_ Attend, il faut un plan d'action, mettre les filles en sécurité, et ensuite, je te promets d'en faire de la charpie continua Edward

_ Ok

On avait enfin trouvé ce que nous devions faire pour trouver Bella et Nessie et pour les sauvées, une chose était sur les prochains jours allais être mouvementé…


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapitre d'excuse pour ce suspense insoutenable_

_**Plan d'action, mise en place.**_

_ Elle arrive, dis Alice, dans 1min20

_ Ok, pour le moment, tout le monde agit comme d'habitude, on mettra un plan d'action plus tard, dis-je pas vraiment convaincus que moi-même j'y arriverais.

_ Leïla as raison, dis Carlisle.

Emmet, Jasper, Seth et moi, nous nous retrouvâmes donc devant la wii pour Just Dance 3. Carlisle faisait je ne sais quoi dans son bureau. Edward lisait à nos côtés. Esmé et Alice parlais de la rénovation d'une quelconque maison je ne sais ou et Rose traficotais quelque chose sur la Jeep de son mari.

Lors de son arrivé, Serena dit bonjours et alla directement sur les genoux d'Edward. Celui-ci allais la repousser mais je luis envoya une de mes pensées :

_Edward, surtout ne la repousse pas, vas dans son sens, elle doit croire que tu l'aime et que tu ne la soupçonne de rien, dans ce cas là, elle ne fera rien aux filles et relâcheras son attention sur elles_.

Il me fit un sourire discret pour me montrer qu'il avait compris, je repris donc :

_Je sais que ce que je vais te demander vas te paraître dur, car moi-même j'aurais eu du mal, mais tu dois faire comme si tu avais compris que Bella n'était pas pour toi et que tu as compris que c'est cette peste qui est ton âme sœur, tu dois lui faire croire que tu l'aime passionnément. _

Il me fit une grimace, mais prit Serena par la main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

_**P.O.V Serena**_

Edward m'avais emmené dans sa chambre et m'avait avoué ses sentiment pour moi, j'étais heureuse, très heureuse, j'étais sur un petit nuage, je savais que l'on était fais l'un pour l'autre. Depuis, je voyais se projeter devant nous, un avenir merveilleux. Je devais absolument prévenir Bella qu'en a peine une semaine, son cher et tendre s'était aperçut de ma valeur, et prouver a Nessie que son père avait enfin réellement trouvé son âme sœur.

C'est ainsi qu'au petit matin, j'allais sortir de la chambre d'Edward ou l'on avait discuté toute la nuit apprenant a mieux nous connaître et que j'allais me diriger vers mon manoir secondaire situera Port Angeles. Les Cullen me faisaient bien rire, ils disaient aimer tellement Bella et Nessie mais il n'avait rien tenté pour les retrouver ou les comprendre. Seul Leïla et Jacob avait montré de la tristesse, mais les autres n'était que des hypocrites. J'allais devoir m'y rendre à pieds car je n'avais pas assez chassé pour pouvoir me téléporter. J'étais devant la porte quand je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas protéger mon esprit face à Edward et je commençais à paniquer. Mais je me rassurai soudain quand je vis qu'il était plonger dans ses pensées et qu'il ne m'avait semble-t-il pas entendu. J'ouvris la porte quand deux bras fort et muscler m'encerclaient, je me retournai et il me dit :

_ Où vas-tu sans moi a cette heure là mon cœur ? me demanda l'Edward de ma vie.

_ Je vais chasser, lui répondis-je en lui montrant tout l'amour que j'avais dans mon regard.

_ Je viens avec toi, me dit-il avec attention

_ Non, mon cœur, j'ai besoins de réfléchir, je ne serais pas longue, je te le promets.

_ Bien, je t'attendris, dit-il avec un tendre sourire

Je lui fis un tendre baiser et sortis finalement par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Je partis donc en direction de la foret, direction mon manoir secondaire, étant trop concentrer sur ma destination, je ne remarquais donc même pas que l'on me suivais.

_P.O.V Leïla_

Edward cria soudainement dans toute la maison « Dehors » et c'est ainsi que tout le monde se retrouva dehors a courir pour on ne sait quelle raison. Edward pris enfin la parole :

_ Elle connaît par je ne sais quel moyen nos pouvoirs, et elle a a un instant perdu le contrôle de ses pensées. Elle a aussi un autre pouvoir, celui de la téléportassions, c'est comme cela qu'elle a emmené Bella dans un manoir a Port Angeles, et c'est aussi comme cela qu'elle a brouillé les visions d'Alice je pense. Elle était trop faible et avait trop soif pour se téléporter, c'est peut-être notre seul chance de savoir ou ma Bella se trouve. Elle a une totale confiance à mon amour, et ne se doute pas de moi.

Un retournement de situation en une seule nuit et elle y croit dur comme fer, une chance que ce ne soit qu'une idiote, dis avec un air dépiter et outré, avec toutes ces années, je n'arrive pas à croire que Nessie ce soit faite avoir comme une bleu, après tout ce que l'on a vécu, il fallait qu'elle tombe dans un panneau aussi grotesque, et puis Bella qui au lieux d'au moins me mettre au courant, me laisse une chanson, elles vont m'entendre toutes les deux. Avec tout les combats que l'on a mené, toutes les stratégies que l'on a échoué, il faillait qu'elles me fassent un coup pareil. Et bien sur, c'est à moi de me débrouiller pour voir qu'il y a un message dans la chanson, et c'est à nous de la décrypter. On a appris toutes les sortes de combats possible et imaginable, étudier toutes les matières, endurcie notre esprits, approfondie nos dons et notre nature vampirique. On est les plus grandes stratégies au monde, et elles ne sont pas capables de mettre tout cela en pratique lorsque c'est nécessaire ? Ahh, elles m'énervent.

A la fin de mon monologue, je laissai mon côté vampirique prendre le dessus, et fila comme une flèche en direction de Serena. Elle entra dans un manoir magnifique et je me mis un peut a l'écart de façons a ce que je ne sois ni vue ni sentis par personne.

2min30 plus tard Edward me rejoignis et 1min plus tard ce fut au reste de mes alliés d'arrivé :

_ Mais Leïla, tu… tu as disparut, il y a une seconde tu étais derrière moi, puis je t'ai vue filler comme une flèche, dis Emmet aussi étonner que les autres.

_ Ma puce, je suis désoler de te dire cela, mais tu pue énormément, dis Seth avec une mine de dégout sur le visage.

_ Merci, mai je te signale que toi non plus tu ne sens pas la rose, je me demande comment Bella et les Cullen font pour supporter cela, dis-je en retroussant le nez.

_ Leïla, tu es plus pale, tu as une odeur différentes, tu as embellie, tes trais se sont affiné, tes cheveux ont changé, ils se sont allongé et brillent, tu as des reflets violet. Tu as les yeux bleu océan et ta voix semble plus armonieuse , fit remarquer Jasper.

_ Si vous voulez bien, je pense que je vous expliquerez tout cela plus tard, quand les filles ne seront plus en danger, enfin quand elles seront chez les Cullen, dis-je en me rectifiant, car je crois bien que face a moi, elles seront plus qu'en danger.

Je vis Edward esquisser un sourire, et je sus qu'il m'avait écouté. Peut-être l'avait-il fait également sur le chemin ?

Il hocha la tête, et je sus que je devrais m'expliquer en rentrant. Un nouvel hochement de tête me le confirma.

_ Bon, quelqu'un as une idée ? demanda Rosalie en posant une question pertinente.

_ Bien, je vous donnerais toutes les explications plus tard, mais vous m'écoutez sans poser de questions s'il vous plaît.

Tous acquiescèrent et je me concentrai, fermai les yeux et repris :

_ Ils sont trois en comptant Serena, deux vampires et un loup. Le vampire a un don, il vous affaiblie si vous compter trop sur vos pouvoirs. Il va donc falloir y aller en combat à main et sans utiliser vos dons. Je passe la première. On attend que Serena soit partie pour plus de chances de victoire. Quand elle sera assez loin, vous me suivrez en faisant attention.

Serena partir 30 minutes plus tard avec un sourire idiot inscrit sur le visage. Quand elle fut hors de porter de mon ouï surdéveloppé, je partis en direction du manoir. Devant le manoir se tenais un loup sous sa forme humaine a l'entrés. Je dis au reste de la troupe de rester cacher tandis que je laissais mon côté humains prendre totalement le dessus. Arriver devant le loup, j'entamai la conversation :

_ Salut, je m'appel Lisa, et je me suis perdu en chemin, tu peux me dire comment faire pour arriver a la mairie ? Dis-je en clignant des yeux abusèrent, en faisant la voix la plus sensuel possible et en faisant la nunuche façon Britney.

_ Salut, moi c'est Steven, ravie de te rencontrer.

Je n'entendis pas vraiment la fin de sa phrase vue que j'avais ce que je voulais, c'est-à-dire son nom et dis donc à Edward de prévenir les autres comme quoi il pouvait venir. Ah c'est ado pré-pubères bourrer d'hormones, tous les même, me dis-je.

_ Steven, ou son les prisonnières, demandais-je en utilisant mon pouvoir

_ Couloir à gauche, porte 5, 3ème cachot.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, je lui assénais un violent coup de pieds sautés en peine face, ce qui eu pour don de le sonner et de le faire s'évanouir.

En suivant ses instructions nous arrivâmes devant Bella et Nessie. Toutes les deux étaient bâillonnées. Edward détacha sa famille et je me dis que c'était trop facile. On entendit un grand bang, et je vis Edward, Alice et Jasper s'effondrer, puis je vis Rosalie se faire retenir par un vampire encapuchonner et camoufler dont on ne pouvait voir que ses yeux rouge sang. Nous reculèrent tous et il commença :

_ Un seul faut mouvement et elle se retrouve avec deux bras en moins…


	23. Chapter 23

_**Mystère et explication.**_

_ Leï…Leïla ? Eh bien, je vois que tu t'es liée d'amitié avec les mauvaises personnes. Voyons, sa ne m'étonne pas, de toute manière tu n'es qu'une erreur de la nature.

Cette phrase m'avais fais le plus de mal possible, et Seth l'avais apparemment remarqué et allais attaquer, mais je lui lançais un regard bien équivoque, un de ses regard qui dit si « tu bouge je t'étrangle », et il dut comprendre le message car arrêta toute tentative. _**(Ouais, Girl Power en action)**_

_ Une erreur de la nature, rien que cela, hé bien de la pare du géniteur de cette erreur, on s'attendrait a mieux.

Là, je vis le visage de tous mes alliés changer de couleur _**(en même temps, tu ne peux pas leurs en vouloir après une révélation pareil.).**_ Bella qui avais soudains retrouver toute mobilité ainsi que la parole tout comme Nessie, elles s'avancèrent et se mirent a chacun de mes côtés. Un rapide coup d'œil a Renesmé et je vis qu'elle se transformait comme moi, plus tôt. Ses trais se sont affinés, sa peau est devenue bien plus pale, ses yeux on virer au bleu océan, ses cheveux se sont allongé et on des reflets vert. Elle s'est embellie et sa voix à évoluer. _**(Les reflets sont en fonction de la couleur naturelle de l'hybride)**_

Nous nous échangeâmes un sourire puis c'est Nessie qui prit la parole :

_ Alors, j'ai déjà eu la version de l'autre idiote, donc mon cher Joshua, pourquoi nous as-tu enlevé ?

_ Isabella, tu l'amour de ma vie, le soleil de mes nuits. Tu es la femme parfaite, et je t'aurais couvert de milliard de cadeau, j'étais prêt a te décrocher la lune, _**(essaie pour voir)**_ et toi tu m'a toujours repousser. Je t'aime, et si tu n'es pas avec moi, tu ne seras avec personne.

Il avait crié ses derniers mot et allais se jeter sur Edward qui était, malgré lui, affaiblie a cause du pouvoir de mon père. Il ne se doutait de rien, mais il venait de commettre sa plus grande erreur, car sans son otage qu'était ma nouvelle sœur, il n'était rien. _**(Enfin un peut d'action)**_

Je fis trois saltos arrière et arriva a 5mettre d'Edward _**(5 mettre, elle en a de la puissance).**_ La famille allais intervenir mais Bella les en empêcha d'un simple signe de main. Nessie avais en même temps que moi fait des saltos, mais seulement deux, et avec une force différente, elle se retrouva donc devant mon père et balança sa jambe en faisant un tour sur elle-même, se qui l'envoya droit sur moi qui lui arracha les deux bras en pleins vol. _**(C'est qu'elle est rancunière)**_

Il se fit ensuite immobiliser par Emmet, sans aucune issu _**(Je doute qu'il ai apprécié que sa femme soit en danger). **_Je n'avais pas put. Malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait, je n'avais pas put le tuer. Je pense que d'une certaine manière, je ne pourrais jamais tuer l'homme qui m'a permis de vivre, et permis de rencontrer ces personnes magnifiques. Il devait mourir, sa je le savais, car sinon il ne nous laisserait jamais, mais je ne pouvais pas.

Je me retournai vers mon père et dit :

_ Tu vois, tu m'en as fait voir de tous les couleurs, et je n'arrive quand même pas à me résoudre de t'éliminer.

_ Tu n'es qu'une faible, et cela ne changeras pas, me dit-il emplis de haine. _**(Idiot, on fait ce genre de remarque dans cette situation, je commence à douter de ses capacités mentales tout d'un coup)**_

Là franchement, j'abandonne, j'étais prête à lui laisser une chance_** (pas sur que ce soit le ca de tout le monde, Je ne pense pas qu'Emmet serais d'accord),**_ mais c'est à croire qu'il est foncièrement mauvais.

Je me retournais vers ma sœur Nessie et lui lança un regard qui voulais tout dire. Elle hochât la tête _**(ce n'était pas Edward le télépathe au départ ?)**_et je partis pleurer dans les bras de Bella. Une fois que je ne sentis plus la présence de mon père, mes pleures redoublèrent _**(moi je ne vois pas pourquoi)**_. Après 2 minutes que je pris pour me calmer, je me retournai vers Seth et lui dis :

_ Mon cœur, je suis désoler mais je vais attendre de reprendre ma forme initiale avant de t'approcher, non mais sérieux comment vous faites ? _**(ils font avec)**_

_ Je suis d'accord avec elle, cette odeur est insupportable. Confirma Renesmé _**(à la place des gars, je me serais sentie vexé)**_

A nos propos tous les vampires se mirent à rire et les deux loups répliquèrent :

_ Je vous ferais dire que vous n'êtes pas en manque les filles, dis Seth vexé _**(ha ben que ce que je disais)**_

_ Nessie, je t'adore, et tu m'as manqué, mais j'avoue que je te préfère au naturel, continua Jake pour ma sœur. _**(Non, sans dec ?)**_

Là, ce fut l'hilarité total, mais on n'aurait jamais due baisser notre garde, on n'avait oublié un petit détail, Serena. _**(Pas si petit que cela le détail)**_

_ Je vois que l'on s'amuse bien en mon absence, dit-elle en apparaissant derrière Alice, une main de chaque côté de sa tête.

Dès qu'elle l'eut vue, Nessie la figea _**(enfin une bonne chose)**_. Ensuite Alice se dégagea de sa prise et ma petite sœur prit la parole :

_ Serena, la plus grande erreur que tu ais faite a été de t'en prendre a ma famille. Jamais tu n'aurais du toucher a ma mère ou mon père, mais croit moi, jamais plus tu ne feras de mal. _**(C'est qu'elle a la rancune tenace)**_

Une fois cette phrase prononcer, elle se jeta sur Serena, la démembra, et jeta les restes au bucher avec mon père déjà décéder. _**(Bizarrement j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne va pas nous manquer, pas vous ?)**_

Nous nous remirent tous en route, et sur le chemin je restai silencieuse. J'avais repris mon apparence normale en arrivant à la villa et j'entrainai Seth dans ma chambre avec moi _**(on reste sage les enfants)**_. Je me couchai dans ses bras sur mon lit et recommença a pleurer_** (ben ce n'est pas ce que l'on attendait)**_. Après une bonne demi-heure de pleur, je lui dis :

_ Je suis un monstre _**(mais que ce tu dis)**_

_ Mais de quoi tu parle, demandât-il incrédule _**(au moins il est d'accord avec moi)**_

_ Je n'ai pas put, je … il a été complice de Serena, il a gardé ma famille en otage et moi je n'ai pas put, je n'ai pas put tuer l'homme qui me traitais comme son esclave, je n'ai pas put. Il m'en a faite bavé, mais je n'ai pas put me résoudre à le tuer, j'ai été faible.

Les derniers mots je les avais murmuré, et avait éclaté en sanglot, mais l'homme de mes rêve me réconforta et me dis :

_ Ma puce, tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse, et tu n'a juste pas put tuer l'homme qui t'a vue pour la première fois, celui qui t'a tenue. L'homme qui si il n'avait pas existé ne m'aurais pas permis de voir la plus belle femme que ce monde n'ai jamais connue. Le fait que tu n'as pas pu l'abattre montre que tu as du cœur, un magnifique, et merveilleux grand cœur. _**(C'est mignon)**_

_ Tu es le mec le plus beau parleur que je connaisse, dis-je cependant réellement toucher de ses paroles.

_ Tant que mes mot te sont dédier, je ne vois pas ou est le mal, dit-il sincèrement. Et je ne pus que lui sourire en retour.

_ Seth ?

_ Oui mon cœur

_ La ferme _**(au moins c'est clair)**_

Sur ce, je l'embrassai passionnément, d'abord surpris, il me répondit, et je partageai le plus beau baiser de toute ma vie. Une fois notre baiser rompu, je me dis que j'avais deux mots à dire à deux certaines personnes.

En sortant de ma chambre, je criai dans toute la maison :

_ Bella, Nessie, j'ai deux mots à vous dire. _**(J'en connais deux pour qui cela vas chauffer)**_

_P.O.V Bella_

Après m'être faite enlever et avoir combattu deux vampires, je crois bien que l'épreuve la plus difficile était une Leïla en colère.

J'étais dans les bras de mon adonis, profitant de ces bras puissant qui m'avait tant manqué quand j'entendis ma sœur criée :

_ Bella, Nessie, j'ai deux mots à vous dire.

A ces mots, je me raidis, cette phrase voulait dire conseil de famille, et quand ce n'était pas moi qui la lançais, l'une comme l'autre des femmes de ma famille pouvait vraiment me faire peur.

_ Bella, ma puce qu'y a-t-il ? Me demanda mon ange

_ Rien, vient on descend.

En descendant, je vis ma fille, nous nous échangeâmes un regard triste que seul nous comprenions _**(en même temps, vous n'êtes pas facile à comprendre.).**_ Je fis aussi un faible sourire à Jake, apparemment ils sortaient de la chambre de Nessie. Jake et Edward semblais aussi perdu l'un que l'autre. _**(Moi, je les comprends.) **_

Arriver au salon, ma fille et moi nous assîmes chacune l'une à côté de l'autre dans le grand canapé. Edward et Jake se mirent derrière nous. Les autres Cullen se dispersaient dans le salon en nous regardants.

Je crois bien que en presque 1 siècle de vie, je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur qu'aujourd'hui _**(pourtant elle en a bavé, sa sœur ne peut pas être aussi effrayante que cela ?).**_ Au moins, elle avait retrouvé son apparence. Je savais une chose, j'allais en prendre pour mon grade, à ça oui, j'allais entendre parler d'elle, et avec Emmet dans le coin, j'allais en entendre parler pour un bon moment…

* * *

**Bon, dite moi ce que vous pensez de la fin de Serena, du père de Leila, et du comportement de celle-ci. **

**Les ennuis sont-ils enfin terminer pour Les Cullen? Les danger sont-il tous écarter? Comment réagiras Leïla?**

**des questions, des réponses et bien plus encore au prochain numéro.**

**PS: j'ai commencer une nouvelle fic, "Le pouvoir du courage". Dite moi ce que vous en pensez, et si je dois ou non la continuer.  
**

**aller, A+, bsx bye.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Jouons carte sur table.**_

Leïla faisait les cent pas depuis au moins 5 minutes quand elle commençât :

_ Nessie, comment tu as fait pour te faire avoir de cette façons, non mais franchement c'est une honte pas possible. Non mais je te jure, t'es pas possible. En plus de cela, tu n'as pas réussis a ne serais-ce que nous prévenir,

Oh ne ris pas Bella, car ton cas n'est pas meilleur, non mais franchement, tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre que de me laisser une chanson, qui en plus n'était pas vraiment simple, et puis c'est quoi cette manie de partir sans rien dire. Tu m'as faite une peur bleu. Ah, ais que vais-je faire de vous. Puis elle s'affala sur le fauteuil le plus proche de nous.

_ ahahahahaha, sa c'est la meilleur, Bella qui flippe devant sa sœur… ahahahaha, Leïla, faudra vraiment que tu nous apprennent …

Cependant il arrêtât de rire net quand il se reçut un regard meurtrier de Leïla, Nessie, Jacob, Edward et moi, et une tape sur l'arrière du crane, de Rosalie.

Après ce court interlude, je commençais :

_ Je suis désoler ma chère petite sœur, mais je devais le faire, je ne pouvais pas t'écrire les vrai raisons de mon départ car je me doutais qu'elle m'espionnait, et j'avais raison, car à peine m'avait-elle déposé qu'elle me dit que j'avais eu raison de ne prévenir personne et que ma chanson était belle malgré tout. Je savais que tu finirais par tout découvrir, et j'avais confiance en toi, tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que chacune de mes chanson ont un sens. Et je savais que de là tu trouverais ce que j'avais écrit, la preuve je te l'ai dis : _Si tu me comprends, mes écrits te parleront. _Et j'avais raison, la preuve t'es venu.

Nessie continua avant que Leïla ai pus dire quoi que cela soit :

_ Moi je me suis faite avoir, car j'étais en territoire Quilleute et que Tante Alice ne pouvais plus me voir pour me prévenir et que j'avais oublié ce détails. En plus j'étais dans mes pensées et elle m'a fais inhaler un truc qui m'a endormie.

_ Tout d'un coup, je me suis pris un coup de vieux, dis Alice plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose

Là, je vis Leïla laisser son côté vampirique prendre le dessus, et je me dis qu'on allait en prendre pour notre grade. En plus, il fallais qu'elle se défoule avant de reprendre sa forme initiale ou elle allait être a fleur de peau pendant un moment, et je n'étais franchement pas d'humeur a me battre, et Nessie devais être bien trop fatigué.

Ma sœur se mit à crier.

_ Toi Nessie, c'est le piège le plus banal que l'on est eu à affronter, et tu t'es faite avoir comme une bleu, Franchement, sa ressemble a un enlèvement de série B que les humains regardent. Elle s'était quelque peut radoucie, mais était quand même sur les nerfs, s'était marqué sur son front. Et toi Bella, (je le sentais mal ce coup là) Franchement, si on s'y était pas tous mis, vous seriez encore là bas, non mais t'avais pas plus simple en stocke ? J'ai vraiment cru ne pas y arriver.

_ Mais vous avez réussi, c'est le plus important non, tentais-je

_ Ah, vous m'énervez, je vais prendre l'air moi.

Puis elle partit en nous laissant comme cela tous dans le salon.

Seth allais la rejoindre quand je le stoppais :

_ Emmet, tu veux bien y aller a sa place sil te plais ?lui demandais-je avec espoir.

_ Moi ?

_ Lui ?

Ils avaient parlé en même temps

_ Oui, je crois que tu seras plus amène de lui donner ce don elle a besoin, et en même temps tu t'amuseras.

Seth, Rose et Emmet me regardèrent perplexe et les autres était juste intriguer.

_ Faite moi confiance. Dis-je en les regardant.

Emmet se leva et allas rejoindre ma sœur dans le jardin, puis Nessie s'adressa aux autres :

_ Venez à la fenêtre, vous verrez.

Nous nous mîmes tous devant la fenêtre et les regardâmes, puis débuta le combat entre mon frère et ma sœur. Je nous mis en contacte et dis donc en penser :

_ _Vous comprenez maintenant ? Elle avait besoins d'un combattant_

__ Elle devait se défouler, et faire passer sa rage, continua ma fille_

__ Et je doute vraiment que Seth aurais aimé sa battre contre son âme sœur, n'est ce pas ? Terminais-je_

__ Ce n'est pas faux, dis le principal concerné._

Soudains, j'entendis Alice qui se mit à chanter notre hymne national en Russe. Je compris qu'elle voulait nous cacher la fin du combat

__ Elle fait souvent cela ? Demandais-je à Edward_

__ Tout le temps, et je peux te dire que c'est vraiment agaçant, répondis l'homme que j'aime._

__ Je peux te comprendre._

__ He, vous savez que je vous entends, arrêtez de faire comme si je n'existais pas. Nous apostrophas notre Lutin préférer._

Nous la regardâmes, puis nous pouffâmes tous sans exception de rire.

__ Bella, cela ne t'épuise pas, de tenir ce bouclier ? Demanda Carlisle en bon scientifique._

__ Eh bien, pas si je chasse régulièrement et que je me repose, lui répondis-je, et tu vois, je ne me suis pas vraiment dépenser cette semaine, donc sa va_

__ Bien, terminât-il avec un sourire_

__ Bella, tu sais je t'aime beaucoup, et j'aime a femme de tout mon cœur, mais pourrait tu s'il te plais arrêter la connexion, car entendre l'hymne dans toutes les langue, je pense que je vais vite saturer._

__ Oui bien sur, attends._

Puis j'arrêtais tout. Je voyais que ma sœur galérais un peut face a Emmet, et je commençais à croire qu'elle allait gagner, surtout que le sourire de Rose s'élargissais, mais il ne savait pas comme moi que si elle perdait, tout cela n'aurais servie a rien car elle aurait été plus exécrable que jamais. Un petit frisson me parcourut en me rappelant ceci, et Nessie et moi nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement. Un sourire fleuris sur ses lèvres, et je lui hochais la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais d'accord. Elle laissât son côté vampirique prendre le dessue, sous la surprise de tout le monde, puis partis en courant rejoindre sa sœur de cœur.

Tout le monde me regarda avec surprise et je leur expliquais le pourquoi du comment.

Ensuite Jasper m'expliqua qu'Emmet n'était pas non plus un bon perdant.

Et ce qui arriva, arriva, les filles gagnèrent, Leïla tenais Emmet en ayant accroché ses jambe autour de son ventre et tenais sa tête entre ses mains, Quand a Nessie, elle avait ses deux mains sur les épaules de son oncle et avais sa bouche près de la jugulaire de celui-ci croc avancé.

Je déclarai le combat remporté par les hybrides et elles lâchèrent ce pauvre Emmet. Cependant, celui-ci ne semblais pas de mon avis et allais se jeter sur celles-ci, par contre, toutes les Swift connaissaient la règle d'or, ne jamais de déconcentrer, et c'est ainsi qu'elles exécutèrent un magnifique grand écart chacune a la dernière minute, ce qui fis que notre grand mauvais perdant manqua de se jeter dans le vide et de sa ramasser le sol. Après ceci, il abandonna pour aujourd'hui tout du moins.

Elles revinrent vers nous en riant comme deux folles et je dis donc à ma sœur :

_ C'est bon, calmé ?

_ Oui, je me suis bien défouler, dis celle-ci en me gratifiant d'un grand sourire.

J'allais répondre quand Emmet me devança en disant :

_ Ce n'est pas juste, deux contre un, dit-il en entrant dans la maison

Et sa nièce lui répliqua :

_ Mais la vie est injuste mon cher oncle, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire boudé deux fois plus.

Il alla s'assoir sur le canapé blanc, et Renesmé alla le voir :

_ Tonton, je suis désoler, dis Nessie en faisant la tête made in Alice, vous savez, la tête de chien battu qui vous fais sentir coupable et a laquelle vous ne pouvez résister.

_ Aouch, comme dis Alice, sa donne un coup de vieux, dis notre gros boudeur

Et là tout le monde ne put que rigoler, une bonne rigolade après tout cela, sa ne fais que nous faire décompresser.

_ Ma puce, tu veux bien… heu. Demanda Jake penaud ce qui nous fit bien rire.

Ainsi, les deus femmes Swift retrouvèrent leur apparence et tout le monde entra dans le salon pour s'y installer.

_ Alors je vais vous expliquer, dis-je en entamant la conversation, On as découvert, il y as longtemps que dans un grand excès de colère les filles pouvais laisser leur côté vampirique prendre le dessus comme ceci, dis-je en montrant Leïla qui fis ce que je venais de dire, ou au contraire laisser leur côté humain gagner la bataille comme cela, dis-je en montrant ma fille qui devin vraiment humaine. Mais si elles ne sont pas en plaine colère, cela les épuise très vite, d'où le fait qu'elles gardent leur apparence et force actuel.

Après une magnifique soirée en présence de tout le monde, nous rentrâmes chez nous et mes deux marmottes allèrent directement se coucher avec Jacob et Seth qui était passé par la fenêtre en oubliant surement mon oui surdéveloppé et je me mis à penser qu'il était sans doute temps d'insonoriser les chambres.

Je pris une des réserve de sang qui était dans le frigo et en but trois poches, puis passais une excellente fin de journée avec mon homme qui n'avais pas put résister a l'envie de venir me retrouver. Les ennuis étaient tous passer et je profitais de ce repos bien mérité…


	25. Chapter 25

_**La question qui tue.**_

Nous étions tous dans le salon à discuter quand Alice me demanda en surprenant tout le monde, enfin presque :

_ Bella, avant tu étais timide comme pas possible, alors comment tu en es arrivé à être une star mondialement connue ?

_ C'est vrai que cela m'intéresse beaucoup.

_ En faite, c'étais pour marqué mon changement, quand vous êtes partis, c'est vrai, j'étais encore fragile et timide, cependant après l'arrivé de Leïla, je me suis dit STOP. Je voulais changer, ne plus rien avoir à faire avec le Bella du passer, je voulais vous oublier et passer radicalement a autre chose, et j'ai trouvé cette idée, mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer vraiment comment je me sentais. Dis-je penaude

Et ma sœur, ben oui, qui d'autre me sortis la phrase du siècle, et là, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle me connaissait bien, trop bien, tellement que cela en devenais flippant des fois. Tout cela pour dire qu'elle me dit :

_ Si tu ne sais pas comment le dire, tu n'as qu'à le chanter !

Ma sœur me connaît vraiment trop bien, mais sa, je l'ai déjà dis.

Je lui fis un sourire magistral et ma fille vint me prendre les mains pour me tirer dans notre salle de musique.

Une fois en bas, et avec tout le monde installer, je pris place derrière le micro centrale, Nessie a la batterie et Leïla avec sa légendaire guitare électrique.

Je regardais ma nouvelle famille réunis sur les canapés, puis me retournais et fis un signe de tête a Nessie qui commençât, et c'est sur un POP que je me mis à chanter ma toute première chanson :

J'ai déjà bien changé

Depuis qu' tu m'as quitté

Ma vie a bien changé

J'ai beaucoup évolué

Et j' me suis amélioré

_Après dix huit ans d'insignifiance totale_

_J'ai découvert que je pouvais briller_

_Oui c'est vrai_

_Oui c'est moi_

_J' suis passé de l'ombre à la lumière_

_Et j' peux plus r' venir en arrière_

Depuis quelques années

Je me suis transformé

Je ne suis plus timide

Je ne prends plus une ride

_Après dix huit ans d'insignifiance totale_

_J'ai découvert que je pouvais briller_

_Oui c'est vrai_

_Oui c'est moi_

_J'suis passé de l'ombre à la lumière_

_Et j' peux plus r' venir en arrière_

Jn' aimais pas l'attention

J'fuyais les populaires

Maintenant y'a des révolutions

Et Je s' rais la pour plaire

_Après dix huit ans d'insignifiance totale_

_J'ai découvert que je pouvais briller_

_Oui c'est vrai_

_Oui c'est moi_

_J' suis passé de l'ombre à la lumière_

_Et j' peux plus revenir en arrière_

C'est sur j'en ai bavé

Tout cela m'a fais changé

Plus rien n'peut m'arrêter

Et jvais vous le montrer

_Après dix huit ans d'insignifiance totale_

_J'ai découvert que je pouvais briller_

_Oui c'est vrai_

_Oui c'est moi_

_J' suis passé de l'ombre à la lumière_

_Et j' peux plus revenir en arrière_

Quand je serais passé

Les autres vont trépasser

Vous tous serez bouche B

La Belle a bien changé.

La musique s'arrêta, et je vis un sourire sur tous leurs visages

Puis d'un coup, Alice se perdit dans une vision, et je lui demandai :

_ Alice, qu'a tu encore vue, dis plus qu'exaspérer par les mauvaise nouvelles

_ Oh, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Je n'aimais pas ne pas savoir, donc j'étendis mon bouclier, mais je n'aurais jamais dus faire cela car Alice m'avais vue venir et cria en pensé :

_Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa, sort de ma têteeeeeeeee_

Je m'accroupis de même qu'Edward sous ce cri qui aurait put donner mal à la tête au vampire le plus résistant et mis mon pouvoir sur moi et mon homme.

Puis quand ce fut fait, je me sentis instantanément mieux.

_Merci, me dis l'homme de ma vie_

A cette pensé, il me fit un grand sourire.

Je décidais de laisser couler, et tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations.

Je me retrouvais dans ma chambre en train d'écrire mon livre quand Edward vint en me disant de le suivre.

On arriva a la villa, et la ce fut magnifique, c'était le coucher de soleil, et ont pouvais voir cette belle couleur orange filtrer a travers les arbres et être présente en son centre.

Un millier de rose rouge sur le sol. Une chaine-hifi pas très loin emplit l'air de ma douce berceuse. Edward m'emmena au centre, me prit les mains et me dis :

_ Ma Bella, ma douce Bella, Quand je t'ai rencontré, je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de vouloir te protéger, tu as éveillé en moi des sentiments que jamais je n'avais ressentis, j'ai fais des erreurs que j'ai regretté, et toi tu m'as donné le plus beau cadeau du monde, notre fille. Jamais plus je ne veux me séparé de toi et Nessie, de ma famille. Jamais plus je ne veux revivre cela, je te veux à mes côtés pour toujours.

Il posa un genou a terre, en sortis une bague magnifique, on aurait dit qu'elle était sertie de diamants. Puis il reprit :

_ Isabella Marie Swan Swift Cullen, je promets de t'aimer à tout moment et pour l'éternité. Alors acceptes-tu de me faire l'extraordinaire honneur d'être marié avec moi, veux tu m'épouser ?

Je lui fis un immense sourire, et je ne pus que dire un seul mot : Oui

Et il me donna le plus merveilleux des baiser, fougueux, passionné, aimant, plain de désir, amis ce fut aussi le plus doux des baiser.

Au même moment du côté de Renesmé.

Nous étions sur la côte, face à la mer qui s'écrasait doucement sur celle-ci, admirant le beau soleil couchant, mains dans la main. Puis Jacob se tournas vers moi et me dis doucement :

_ Renesmé, je suis tombé amoureux de toi des mon premier regard, j'ai sus que tu étais mon âme sœurs des la première fois ou mes yeux se sont plongés dans tes magnifique yeux vert émeraude pailleté d'or. Tu m'as captivé, envouter, mon univers gravite autour de toi. Jamais dans mes meilleurs songes je n'aurais espéré rencontrer une personne telle que toi. Je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre en te sachant loin de moi, j'ai besoins de ta présence pour vivre, voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui je te demande : Renesmé Elisabeth Carlie Swan Swift, veux tu me faire devenirs le plus heureux des hommes en acceptant de m'épouser ?

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joue, et en encrant mon regard dans le siens, je lui dis :

_ Oui, je veux t'épouser

Au même moment du côté de Leïla

Seth m'avais emmené au premier endroit ou nous nous étions vue, ce souvenirs me rappelais tant de chose. Il se mit face a moi, et me brulas de son regard.

Il prit la parole, et me déclara :

_ Ma puce, mon ange, ici a été le premier endroit ou j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. Je ne pourrais jamais regarder autre personne que toi, tu es mon soleil, ma lumière. Tu me retiens sur terre, tu es ma gravitation. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, me ferais tu l'honneur d'être ma femme ?

Une larme coula sur ma joue tandis que je me jetais à son cou pour l'embrasser.

_ Alors, ma réponse ?

_ Mais oui idiot, répondis-je tout sourire

Puis nous recommençâmes nos baisers.

_**P.O.V Bella**_

Nous arrivâmes étrangement toutes les trois chez nous, où tout le monde étais encore là. Nous leurs fîmes part de nos mariage, étrangement, nos hommes nous avais demandé en mariage le même jour.

Alice, bien sur ce chargeais de tout, et organiserais notre triple mariage…


	26. Chapter 26

_**Epilogue**_

Notre magnifique mariage venais de prendre fin, et j'avais fais part a ma famille du fait que je voulais que nous déménagions. Ils avaient tous accepté. Jake étant l'alpha avais laissé les rennes à son neveu, fils de sa sœur.

Nous allions vivre en Alaska, dans 2 moi et demis. Mais avant cela, mon homme m'emmenais en lune de miel sur l'île d'Esmé, Nessie et Jake allais a Hawaï, et Leïla et Seth allais en Martinique.

Je fuyais un peut Forks, cette ville m'avais fais vivre beaucoup trop de chose et là, je voulais une vie tranquille. J'avais en effet la poisse, mais je pense aussi que cette ville y était pour beaucoup. En effet, qui connais une ville ou il rencontre 7 vampires végétariens et ou il tombe amoureux d'un des leurs.

Enfin bref, je déménageais.

Voila, j'étais retourné dans cette ville, avec une famille comptant trois personnes, et je repartais avec une famille de 12 personnes.

Bon, je suis heureuse, ma fille et ma sœur aussi, j'ai retrouvé ma meilleure amie, des frères et sœurs, des nouveaux parents, et mon âme sœur.

Je pouvais enfin dire que les problèmes étais finis et que jamais plus je ne serais malheureuse. Après tant de moments où j'avais cru perdre l'amour, maintenant, il était à porter de main, et je comptais bien découvrir sous tout les sens les sensations que provoquais l'amour, le vrai, le véritable amour. Il faut dire qu'après avoir côtoyer le danger et la mort, maintenant que j'étais immortelle, j'avais tout mon temps.

_**C'est vrai quoi, maintenant j'avais l'éternité pour vivre, l'éternité pour aimé.**_

_Voilà comment se termine l'histoire des trois sœurs Swift qui cherchais l'amour et qui l'ont trouvé. Je vous remercie d'avoir suivie notre histoire écrit a trois mains et de trois point de vue. Voici la fin véritable de mon histoire, c'est vrai quoi, je suis immortelle, mais pas vous, donc je ne peux pas vous écrire éternellement. _

Vos auteurs préférés : _Isabella Marie Swan Swift Cullen. __Renesmé Elisabeth Carlie Swan Swift Black et Leïla Helene Swan Swift Clearwater._

* * *

__**Alors voilà, c'est la fin.  
**

**Pour ceux qui n'aurais pas remarquer, j'ai mis ma fic de façon a ce que ce soit le dernier tome que les fille ont écrit qui raconte l'histoire.  
**

**J'espère que cela vous as plus. Moi j'ai été ravie d'écrire cette fic, et de voir qu'autant de personnes me soutenais. Vos review m'ont toutes fais extrêmement plaisir.  
**

**Sa fais mal de mettre un point finale, mais il faut bien le faire.  
**

**Dites moi ce que vous pensez de la fin.  
**

**Et pour celles ou ceux que cela intéresse, je suis en cour d'écriture d'une seconde fic: "Le pouvoir du courage", donc vous pouvez toujours aller voir pour me donner vos impressions.  
**

**Merci de m'avoir suivis et lus, a la prochaine et merci pour tout.  
**

__**A+, bsx, bye, :-D  
**


End file.
